Remaining True
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Luke Skywalker is a sixteen year old kid. He races land speeders, argues with his aunt and uncle, and falls in and out of love. But a new young woman tests Luke like nothing else in his life has before. Feedback Appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Remaining True

**Author:** Cracklin' Rosie

**Timeframe:** About 2 years before A New Hope

**Characters: **Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, Biggs Darklighter, Huff and Silya Darklighter, Tank, original character True Knightley

**Genre:** Drama, some action,

**Summary: **Luke Skywalker is a sixteen year old kid. He races land speeders, argues with his aunt and uncle, and falls in and out of love. But a new young woman tests Luke like nothing else in his life had before.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and locations are property of Lucasfilm Ltd. and George Lucas. I intend no profit from this fic.

**

* * *

**

Like every night before and every night to come, the twin suns of Tatooine set over the sands of the desert planet. And Luke Skywalker, like every night since he had expressed his wishes to his aunt and uncle to go to the Academy, stood out on hard desert floor watching. Uncle Owen adamantly refused to sign Luke's application and let him go. He knew he could qualify for early admission. He was only sixteen, but already a better pilot than any of his friends. The only one who gave him any challenge anymore was Biggs, and his father had signed the early admissions application with visible eagerness and pride. Huff Darklighter was proud of his son's talents. But Owen Lars had rightly refused, over and over, to sign the paperwork. And he wouldn't give Luke any reasons as to why. Luke had given up asking, and was waiting for the end of the current season to try again.

Luke stood alone on raised lip of the homestead, his arms crossed as the two suns slowly sank below the horizon.

Tonight Luke and his uncle had had another argument. It was all they seemed to do lately. Neither of them could do nor say anything right. Tonight, Luke had asked his uncle if he could go to Anchorhead and look around for a new landspeeder. His uncle had come close to spitting his dinner out across the table, but choked on it instead.

"What do you need a new speeder for?" he had asked after his coughing had subsided, always the practical farmer.

"I was going to use my own credits," Luke had said, avoiding the direct question.

Luke had stirred the remains of his dinner, avoiding his uncle's eyes. There was silence at the table. Outside were sounds of the moisture vaporators gearing up for the night. Luke, his nose still in his plate, had shifted his blue eyes up towards his uncle. The older man was staring at Luke, his expression unreadable. But Luke knew what his answer would be.

"Luke, that money is for your future, when you are older. Not to spend on frivolities like new speeders. We have a perfectly good landspeeder that you are free to use anytime. Why is that not enough?" Luke raised his head and looked at his uncle, exasperated.

"Because! When will my future get here? When I'm eighteen? Twenty? When will you let me have the money I've rightly earned as your slave!" Luke had thrown his spoon into his plate of half-eaten dinner and stormed away from the table.

He had heard his Aunt Beru say something to him but he was too angry to pay attention or respond. She never stood up to Owen. She never seemed to take Luke's side. Luke tried not to feel angry at his aunt. But this was becoming a regular ritual. Every night at dinner Luke and Uncle Owen found something to argue over; whether it was Luke's money, the Academy, repairing droids, or extra chores.

Luke had stormed up the stairs and out of the subterranean homestead and onto the hard flat surface of the desert planet; to the only place and time where he found his peace. Watching the suns set over the desert floor he could easily imagine that someday, somehow, he would get off this rock and finally do something with his life.

"One thing's for sure, I am not going to be stuck on this planet as a moisture farmer for the rest of my life," he'd whispered angrily under his breath.

Luke felt the last rays of heat from the twin suns as the first, than the second fell from view. He exhaled deeply, dreading going back into the hovel. He was dawdling as long as he dared when he heard his Aunt Beru calling him in.

As Luke approached the doorway, his aunt reached out and stopped him by the arm.

"Don't be too angry with him, Luke," Beru smiled gently. "He worries for you. With the state of the Galaxy, he just wants to keep you safe."

Luke understood the words, but it didn't stop him from feeling like he was being held back. He felt there was something else out there, something bigger than moisture farming. Luke bit his tongue to keep from saying something he'd regret to his aunt. He looked at her, and could see the pleading for understanding in her eyes.

"I know," he finally forced himself to say. He kissed his aunt on the cheek and entered for the night. "Goodnight, Aunt Beru."

He felt his aunt's eyes on him as he rounded the corner, then he heard the door lock. With the clicking of the locking mechanism, Luke felt his frustration's resurface. His aunt and uncle didn't even trust him not to leave home before they unlocked the door in the morning. Luke shook his head and made his way to his room feeling more misunderstood and untrusted as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the varied topography of Tatooine, it was easy to believe that thousands of years ago it had been a planet teeming with water and a diversity of animal life. Fast moving rivers carved many deep canyons, and large, dried up sea beds are evident all over the planet. In the desert sands near the Lars Homestead are the Dune Sea-an extinct inland lake that is now a vast, dry, inhospitable wasteland-the Jundland Wastes, and Beggar's Canyon.

Beggar's Canyon was a geographical marvel. The ridges and overhangs that layered the sides of the 300-meter deep canyon were deep enough in places to park a landspeeder. These canyon walls provided a mecca for the few species of wildlife that survived and were eeking out an existence on the desert planet.

Womp rats were the commonly abundant species, and Luke and his friends had developed a contest of shooting womp rats while racing at top speeds through the narrow canyon. The one who killed the most womp rats and finished in the fastest time was the winner. For the last few months, no one had been able to beat Luke, and the game had lost some of its appeal for many of the young people in the area of Mos Eisely and Anchorhead. After countless challenges and countless defeats some of the crowd had stopped coming altogether. Only Biggs still offered a challenge. And though Biggs had not beaten Luke in a long time, he always gave Luke a good race.

Every few days during school breaks, Luke would rise early and upon completion of his chores he would take his modified landspeeder out to Beggar's Canyon where he would met his friends for hours of racing and escape from his mundane life on the moisture farm.

The morning after Luke and Owen's argument over Luke's credits, he rose early as usual, and finding the door leading aboveground unlocked, he proceeded to complete his usual chores. Today was a racing day, and Luke knew he would be setting another record. He always had his best times when he was racing off his anger and frustration towards his uncle.

A few hours later, his chores complete, Luke informed his Aunt Beru he was leaving. He gave the usual excuse that he was going to the Darklighter residence in Anchorhead to see Biggs. Luke knew his aunt and uncle would never approve of his racing the landspeeder, so he simply did not tell them about it. He also didn't tell them of his frequenting the Jundland Wastes and Beggar's Canyon. He wasn't sure why, but his aunt, and especially his uncle, were very adamant about him never traveling near the Jundland Wastes. He had found out from his friend Tank that something bad had happened long ago with the Sand People and his family, but either people wouldn't, or couldn't, give him any more information. Luke knew better than to ask his aunt and uncle what had happened, if they hadn't told him by now, he knew they would never tell him.

Luke let all his worries go as he sped across the edges of the Dune Sea, heading towards Beggar's Canyon. He hoped there was a big crowd today, as he felt confident he would break his previous time running the canyon.

As Luke pressed the limits of his landspeeder (which he had modified to reach higher speeds of 300-400 kilometers an hour)-he noticed the disheveled domed dwelling of the old hermit Ben Kenobi. Luke accelerated his speeder as he drew up on it. There were no visible signs of life, but as Luke passed the shack he felt a great presence. Like there was a concentration of life. Luke stared at the building but saw no movement or sign that anyone was there. Luke faced forward again and as the small abode faded behind him the strong feelings of life faded as well.

Uncle Owen had warned Luke over and over since he was a young boy to keep away from Ben Kenobi. Luke had obeyed (though not necessarily on purpose) his uncle on this count. The few times they had spotted the old man in Anchorhead he hadn't acted like the crazy wizard his uncle liked to call him. Luke was intrigued by him but apart from seeing him in Anchorhead he'd never had the opportunity to speak with Ben Kenobi. It was like he was invisible, or like he didn't exist anywhere but in town; like he wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be.

Luke's thoughts on Ben Kenobi took him the remaining distance to Beggar's Canyon where he noticed a larger crowd than usual gathered. He smiled, his thoughts of Ben Kenobi disappearing in a flash. As he approached a few faces turned to him, and as the crowd parted so Luke could park his landspeeder next to the other vehicles, his own smile faltered a bit.

There, standing with a huge grin on his face, was Biggs Darklighter. And next to him was a brand new Incom skyhopper, the latest model. Luke recognized it immediately. He had seen it in Anchorhead just last week when he had accompanied his uncle to get parts for the broken down condenser.

"Luke!" Biggs exclaimed as Luke slowly climbed out of his own antiquated landspeeder. Luke plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Biggs," he responded. "Nice skyhopper. Must have cost your father a good amount of credits."

Luke tried not to sound bitter or condescending. After all it wasn't Biggs' fault he was born into a wealthy family. Biggs seemed to understand Luke's meaning anyway, and smiled almost embarrassingly. But the expression was fleeting and soon he was looking upon everyone else in the crowd with an air of importance.

"Who wants to race me?" He shouted, turning to the gathered crowd of teenagers from the surrounding moisture farms, his arms out wide from his sides.

Luke, suddenly not feeling so lucky, looked around at the gathered kids. He recognized most of them, Fixer, Camie, Deak, Windy, even Tank was here today. He saw Kinn, Doc and Dennis too. There were a few faces he wasn't used to seeing also present, but no one was answering Biggs' challenge.

Luke, knowing he had no chance and would be recording his first loss, shook his head and stepped forward.

"I'll go," he answered confidently.

Biggs faced Luke again. He seemed to eye him as if suspicious of his offer. But then he grinned and nodded. "Let's go!"

Moment's later Luke sat in his year's old landspeeder regretting open his big mouth. He turned to face his friend, and was met with a wink and a smile. "Don't worry Luke, I'll take it easy on you. I know your speeder can only reach about half the speed I'm capable of in this baby. I'll hold back so it doesn't look like too bad of a beating!"

Luke smiled sarcastically to his friend. As he faced the entrance of the canyon he felt a dread settle in the pit of his stomach. "Here goes nothing," he said under his breath as Camie, the rail-thin, raven haired daughter of the owner of the questionable Headway Tavern in Mos Eisley, raised her arm to signal the start.

Ahead of Luke were the dark recesses of the entrance to Beggar's Canyon. Luke, forgetting his impending failure, focused on at least giving Biggs a good race.

As Camie dropped her arm, the race was on. Luke hit the accelerator and for a moment he was ahead of Biggs and his brand new, tri-winged skyhopper. But as quickly as Luke had accelerated off the start line Biggs was even with him then passing him by. Luke kept his eyes straight ahead. He couldn't stand to see the smug look of triumph on Biggs' face. Luke set his jaw and focused on the course ahead.

As Luke cleared his thoughts of losing the race to Biggs, his view of the course became clear. Though he raced through Beggar's Canyon often, the canyon walls were made of loose, crumbling rock that changed the contours of the canyon. These chunks of crumbling rock, sometimes the size of a landspeeder, would fall and create awesome obstacles to navigate, giving the course a feeling of being new.

Luke's clarity and razor-sharp reflexes gave him an advantage, and though his speeder was much slower he had the foresight to know that around the first curve in the canyon a large boulder had fallen and was lodged between the two walls of the canyon. Luke, who was a few speeder lengths behind Biggs, decreased his repulsor strength and sank closer to the ground. Luke sped around the corner, catching sight of Biggs suddenly slowing and making jerking movement to speed over the top of the obstruction. Luke was already in position, and only had to lower his head a bit as he sped clean under the fallen rock. He saw Biggs hazard a glance backwards, and Luke realized he had shortened his friends lead to just half a speeder length. Luke grinned and hit his accelerator to the maximum again.

Luke tried again to clear his thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Once again he felt the clarity of seeing the course laid out ahead of him. He sensed before he saw, three womp rats scurrying across the canyon floor, and before Biggs could set his targeting system, Luke had let three shots loose, scoring direct hits on each womp rat with the modified gunning system he'd built onto the landspeeder. Luke's confidence rose even more and for a fleeting moment he thought that maybe he could win.

For the next kilometer, Luke kept the pace with Biggs, but couldn't pass him. There were several more obstacles that Luke sensed before he saw, and Luke managed to blast all the womp rats before Biggs had any chance. But as the end of the canyon loomed, Luke knew he wasn't going to win.

Biggs, who hadn't given up his lead, sped the last hundred meters at full speed finishing far ahead of Luke. He was already parked and climbing out of his skyhopper when Luke finally reached the group. The rest of the crowd had sped the distance above the canyon to reach the end of the deep gorge. They were cheering and congratulating Biggs for finally beating Luke. The group was euphoric and as Luke climbed out of his own landspeeder apart from the group he avoided looking at any of them.

"Finally lost a race, eh Skywalker? Not such a hot-shot pilot now, are you?" a loud voice called from behind Luke. The chattering and laughter of the rest of the group died out as everyone looked to Luke.

Luke turned to face Fixer. Fixer was a large, stocky kid a few years older than Luke. The kid was big and burly, but wasn't too smart. .He grew up in Mos Eisley and if Uncle Owen or Aunt Beru knew Luke was hanging out with kids like Fixer they'd have a lot to say about his unlimited access to the landspeeder.

Luke controlled his flash of anger as he stared at Fixer. The older, taller boy was smirking at Luke, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Luke wanted to yell, to tell everyone staring at him that if he had flown against Biggs in his own fancy new skyhopper there's no way Bigg's would've beaten him. But he didn't. In fact he didn't say anything, he didn't trust himself. He knew Fixer was jealous of all the kids from the moisture farms. They all had access to some kind of transportation or another. Fixer, living in Mos Eisley, the son of a poor barkeep, had to beg rides off other kids to come out to Beggar's Canyon. He would pick on anyone. And for some reason he liked to nag on Luke. And now that Luke had lost his first race in months, it seemed Fixer wasn't about to let him walk away from it unscathed.

"Leave him alone, Fix," Biggs called from the group of kids who were all staring with interest.

Luke, who considered Biggs his best friend on this planet, suddenly felt hot in the face as his pride got the better of him. Not only was Biggs now flying a better vehicle, but he had to stand up for Luke too.

"I can take care of myself, Biggs," Luke said hotly, his clear blue eyes narrowed towards his friend. Biggs raised his hands in front of him as if to say, fine, you take care of it yourself.

Luke turned towards Fixer, who was standing just a few feet away. Luke narrowed his eyes more, and with the full intention of picking a fight with this bigger, stronger, more dangerous kid, started to walk slowly towards him.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and the dirt at Luke's feet kicked up.

"Sandpeople!" one of the kids Luke didn't know exclaimed, pointing to the other side of the canyon wall.

Luke was jarred from his fit of anger, and as he turned and looked to the other side of the canyon he saw two Sandpeople standing on top of the canyon wall, holding their rifles to Luke and the others.

Suddenly Fixer wasn't very tough as he and the others scrambled to their vehicles and began to scatter to the four winds.

"Luke, follow me," Biggs called as he leaped into his skyhopper and began to cross the desert towards his home on the outer rim of Anchorhead. Luke, who could barely see Biggs dust trail as he jumped into his own speeder and accelerated after him, felt a jolt and as he looked back he saw a blast hole in the rear of his speeder. He let out a breath, _too close_, he thought.

Soon Beggar's Canyon and the Sandpeople were far behind him, and Luke was breathing easy again. He saw the distincitive outline of Biggs' home ahead and as he parked outside the Darklighter residence Luke saw Biggs running his hands over the surface of his skyhopper. No doubt searching for dents, dings, or blast holes.

As he heard Luke park he glanced up. "Seems to be okay," he said, smiling.

"Well, mine's not," Luke said as he climbed out and gestured towards the back end where a large hole was, surrounded by a large black blast mark. "Uncle Owen is going to feed me to the krayt dragon for this."

Biggs slapped Luke on the shoulder. "Sorry mate. That's rough."

Luke shook his head at his friend's indifference. "Yeah, you have no idea how rough."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke spent that entire afternoon at the Darklighter residence. He didn't want to go home. He knew Uncle Owen was going to kill him for the damage to the landspeeder. But as the twin suns started to set Luke knew he couldn't put it off much longer. His comm. link had been beeping for more than an hour and Luke knew his aunt was trying to call him home.

As the first sun was sinking below the horizon, Luke pulled the landspeeder up to the Lars Homestead. As he climbed out of the speeder his Aunt Beru came bursting out the door to the surface.

"Luke, your uncle is quite upset that you stayed out this late. You know how dangerous it is with the Sandpeople!"

Luke felt a momentary flash of guilt for making his aunt and uncle worry, but it was quickly replaced by adolescent frustration.

"Why is it so dangerous? All the people around here, even the other kids seem to know something about the Sandpeople and our family, but you and Uncle Owen won't tell me anything except to stay away and to be home before dark."

Beru's face seemed to change slightly. Luke thought he saw a flash of pain cross her weathered features, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Luke wondered if it was a trick of the waning light.

"Come inside, your dinner is waiting."

Luke sighed and followed his aunt inside. Once again she had ignored his questioning of his family and the past. Luke was beginning to wonder exactly what the circumstances were around his adoption. All he'd ever been told was that his father had been a pilot on a spice freighter and had been killed, somehow. There was no mention of his mother and when Luke asked, his aunt and uncle just sidestepped the question and never gave a clear answer. Luke didn't know if she was alive or dead, or even what her name was.

The dinner table was silent that night. Owen was giving Luke the silent treatment, and Beru was also keeping silent, not about to disturb the false sense of peace. Luke was silent, preoccupied with his own thoughts, playing with his food more than eating it. He wondered how he could fix the landspeeder without his uncle finding out what had happened. He was coming up with nothing. Luke couldn't access his credits without his aunt or uncle, so his last shot was to appeal to Biggs to loan him some credits.

Luke spent the rest of the night in a fit of restless sleep. His dreams consisting of himself driving his speeder through a never-ending Beggar's Canyon, his Uncle Owen chasing after him waving a gaffi stick and yelling "Just one more season, one more season!"

* * *

It was rare that Luke watched the twin suns rise over Tatooine. He was never up that early. But the following morning Luke was wide awake long before the suns rose. His dreams had kept him up most the night, and by early morning he'd given up on sleep.

Luke waited for the sounds of his aunt and uncle moving about before he got up himself. He dressed quietly, and listening for footsteps outside his door, he snuck down the hall and out of the Lars home.

A little while later he was once again parked outside the Darklighter residence-waiting for a reasonable hour to call on Biggs. Both suns had risen and the day was warming fast. Luke sat reclined in his speeder, feeling drowsy in the warm heat of the morning air. His eyelids were starting to fall when he was startled by a loud jarring noise.

"Luke! How are things out on the Lars Homestead?"

Luke shielded his eyes from the bright sun and saw the unmistakable image of Huff Darklighter. He looked as though he was dressed for a trip into Anchorhead. _Probably going to sell more water shares for outrageous amounts_, Luke thought.

"Things are good, Mr. Darklighter," Luke gave a half-shrug to Biggs' father as he stood next to Luke in his injured speeder. Biggs had the fortunate luck to look just like his father. Both had a head full of thick, black hair, and they were tall, slender, and considered handsome to most of the females on Tatooine. Luke had always been slightly jealous of Biggs for his resemblance to his father. Who did Luke look like? His mother or his father? Or was he a blend of both? He probably would never know.

"Well, have a good day, Luke," Huff Darklighter said as he started off towards his own speeder.

Luke, suddenly realizing he was missing an opportunity, jumped from his speeder and jogged after Mr. Darklighter.

"Say, Mr. Darklighter?"

The older man turned to Luke, his eyebrows up in a questioning look. Luke gave a quick grin to his friend's father.

"I was, uh, hoping I could ask you for a favor. It would really help me out, a lot…" Luke stopped, feeling embarrassed for begging like this.

"What is it, Luke?"

"Well, yesterday there was an incident with the Sandpeople in Beggar's Canyon, and well, my landspeeder got damaged, and I need to repair it before my uncle sees it," Luke stopped. Biggs' father, unlike Luke's uncle, encouraged his son to take part in the races out in the desert. Luke was certain he was simply bursting that Biggs had beaten Luke the day before.

"Biggs told me, he also said you and this beat up old speeder put up quite a fight to beat him. So, what can I do to help?" Luke ignored the veiled dig at his aunt and uncle's financial position. Huff Darklighter, though a nice man, was very prideful of his status and the success he'd achieved.

"Well, I would like to get some repair parts in Anchorhead and get it patched before I head home tonight. But I can't access my credits without my uncle. Maybe you could, uh, help me?" Luke flushed, his request sounding incredibly naive when said out loud.

"I understand if you don't want to, so, it's okay. Forget I asked." Luke started to back away, feeling completely idiotic.

"Hold it," Huff Darklighter's stern voice halted Luke in his retreat.

"I can help you get access to your credits, but how will you keep this from your uncle? Does he not check the investment of the credits to see if any gains are made?"

Luke almost laughed in Mr. Darklighter's face. Instead he bit his lip, and shook his head. "Uncle Owen doesn't believe in investing. He's not a supporter of the Empire, you know." Luke immediately regretted admitting this information. People who didn't support the Empire usually ended up missing, or dead.

But Huff Darklighter only nodded in understanding. "I should have known, after what happened…"

Luke's interest was piqued when he heard this. Apparently Mr. Darklighter was also knowledgeable about whatever secret his aunt and uncle were determined to keep from him. Luke hoped Mr. Darklighter would say something more, but he didn't.

"Okay, I'll take you into Anchorhead and I'll see what I can do about getting you access to your credits. Only take you what you need to get replacement pieces. I'll leave a message for Biggs to come into town in a little while to get you. I can't bring you back, I have business."

Luke grinned at his friend's father. "Thanks, Mr. Darklighter. You are really helping me out."

* * *

Huff Darklighter had stayed with Luke long enough to use his influence in town to get Luke access to his credits, then he left him to make his withdrawal.

But Luke had changed his plans since he'd asked Mr. Darklighter to help him. As they'd rode into Anchorhead, Luke had noticed a used T-16 skyhopper just outside of town, for sale by owner. Luke, acting on impulse and not allowing himself the time to think about what he was doing, decided he was going to buy it. And as soon as his credits were firmly in hand he jogged to the edge of town where he'd seen the vehicle, and he purchased it on the spot.

Luke, giddy with excitement over his purchase, sauntered down the main thoroughfare of Anchorhead. The ownership papers of the used skyhopper were in his pocket along with a few spare credits. Luckily he hadn't needed to empty his entire account to buy it. He was still left with a little less than half of what he'd had.

Ahead of him, Luke saw the worn and sand blown sign for The Krayt's Nest Tavern, and headed towards it to meet up with Biggs. Luke couldn't wait to race his friend again, now that they had equal vehicles.

Luke walked into the dusty tavern, surveying the small, early morning crowd. Some were having breakfast, and some looked like they'd slept at their tables all night. Luke saw an empty table on the far side of the room and made his way towards it when a voice caused him to pause with a grimace.

"Luke!"

Luke cursed to himself, then plastering a false smile on his face he turned and came face to face with Camie.

"Cams, what are you doing here?"

"Dad let me get a job here. I've moved to the apartment above this place." Camie spoke this with an obvious hint in her voice. Luke had been out to dinners and races with most of the girls within a 100-km radius, but he wouldn't get involved with Camie. She was very beautiful, and she very obviously had a crush on Luke, but she had been around. She'd been out with Tank, and Deak and she even was with Biggs for awhile. Luke just couldn't do it.

"That's nice, Camie," Luke felt a little awkward. Camie was staring at him with a fierce intensity.

"Tough luck about yesterday's race," Camie said to break the silence. Luke's good mood faltered even more at the mention of his loss the previous day.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Luke wasn't sure how else to respond.

Luke heard heavy footsteps behind him, and hoped it was Biggs so he could get away from Camie and her penetrating stares. Luke was disappointed when the footsteps faded towards the other side of the tavern, right past Luke.

"Will you be out at Beggar's Canyon tomorrow?" Camie asked, evidently unwilling to let the conversation end even though Luke was doing nothing to sustain it.

"Uh, yeah," Luke answered distractedly. He had just caught site of who it was that had entered, and he was speechless.

A young woman, probably a little older than Luke, with bright blond hair braided and wrapped in an ornate hairstyle, was standing at the bar. She was wearing heavy leather pants and tall heavy work boots and had a blaster strapped to her. She wasn't dressed like any moisture farmer Luke had ever seen. And now that he thought about it, he'd never seen her around before, period.

Luke couldn't take his eyes off her. All he could see was her profile, but he could tell she had long, thick eyelashes, and full red lips. Her cheeks were dotted with a light spattering of freckles, and her nose was turned up just slightly at the end. Luke stared, memorizing her every feature.

Luke could vaguely hear Camie saying something to him about repulsor strength of a skiff, nodded randomly at her statements. He knew he was being rude, staring at this stunning girl. But Luke could do no more than stare. He'd forgotten how to speak in full sentences, only issuing random grunts of agreement to go along with his nodding head.

The girl must have sensed herself being watched, and turned towards Luke and Camie's direction. Her eyes, so icy blue they were almost clear in color, met Lukes and he felt such a pain in his heart that he'd never felt before. He realized he could hardly breathe to look at her.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Luke interrupted Camie and turning on his heels he bolted out the door into the hot air of the street. Outside of the tavern Luke felt his breathing resume normal, and the pain in his chest subsided. He stood outside, his hands on his hips, breathing and staring at his feet.

_What was that all about? _Luke asked himself.

_You stupid Hutt, you should go back inside and introduce yourself!_ Luke chastised himself for his dimwittedness.

_No way! If I look at her again I think I'll die from the pain, I swear!_ The shy, sensible side of Luke argued back.

_But I'll die if I don't meet her. I at least need to know her name! _The brave, macho Luke retorted.

"Fine," Luke answered out loud as he turned on his heels again, preparing himself to once again set eyes on the beauty within.

"Fine, what?"

Luke jumped at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Biggs, you scared the poodoo out of me!" Luke turned to face his friend, laughing with relief. Biggs returned the smile.

"Why are we sweating out here in this hot sun when we could be inside enjoying a fine, cool beverage of our liking?" Biggs asked Luke, taking a few steps towards the tavern entrance.

"I, uh, well, I had to get out of there," Luke faltered.

Biggs was eyeing him. "Why?"

Luke didn't want to tell his friend of this new girl. Biggs was one of those people that seemed to get everything, that seemed to have all the luck. All the girls wanted Biggs (_well, except Camie_), Biggs was going to the Academy, Biggs had a brand new skyhopper (_but hey, so do you now_!). Luke was afraid if the two of them had a chance to meet, that Luke wouldn't stand a chance with the girl.

But before Luke had a chance to say anything, Camie stuck her head out the door to the tavern. "Are you going to stand out here all day?"

Biggs faced Luke with a knowing look and leaning in he whispered, "Ah, I see why you had to get out. When did Cams start working here?"

Luke shrugged, and the two walked back into the tavern. Luke's stomach was in knots but as his eyes slowly adjusting to the dimness of the room he caught no sight of the blond beauty. _I couldn't have imagined her,_ he thought as he and Biggs sat at a table and ordered drinks.

"So, Luke, what'd you do so early in town this morning?" Biggs asked. Luke, momentarily forgetting about the lovely girl, looked at his friend and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading BlueSaber-I hadn't heard or read anything about what you mentioned, but I suppose there are different variations of Luke's years on Tatooine out there. This is just mine. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thanks again!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Luke had double and triple checked all the systems of the T-16, and was thrilled to find that there were no apparent problems. He couldn't believe his luck. He only wished he could share his excitement with his aunt and uncle. But they wouldn't appreciate that he'd spent half his life savings on a vehicle to race through Beggar's Canyon. In fact they would be incredibly disappointed, and nothing bothered Luke more than knowing he'd disappointed his aunt and uncle-he'd rather his uncle rant and rave and yell at him than look at him with disappointment. So Luke wouldn't tell them anything. Better to not experience the disappointment, he thought.

Luke, content with the thoughts of the young woman he'd seen that morning, made his way back to the Lars Homestead in his repaired landspeeder. He'd left the newly purchased T-16 at Biggs' and the two teens had made plans to race the Canyon again the next day. Luke hadn't mentioned the girl to Biggs; he'd saved the memory for himself. Luke wasn't sure if he'd ever see the girl again but he promised himself the next time he caught site of her, he would talk to her.

Luke was late for his chores because of his early morning trip to Anchorhead and once again felt the brunt of his grumpy Uncle Owen. As a result he spent the afternoon in the south fields repairing condensers. But for once Luke didn't mind. He had plenty of thoughts to occupy him in the hot, quiet of the desert field. Fantasies of _her_ and dreams of racing his newly acquired T-16 filled his head the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The days on Tatooine never varied, and except for the occasional sandstorm, the residents could count on it being sunny, hot and dry. The day Luke was to race Biggs in his new T-16 was no different. The air was still and the twin suns were beaming bright and hot in the big, blue sky. Once again a large crowd had gathered. News of Luke's acquisition had spread through the youth of the region.

Luke had spent the morning prior to the race wiping down the skyhopper so the ship was gleaming, and though it would soon be covered in a fine layer of dust, Luke admired it with obvious pride.

"Nice skyhopper, Skywalker," Luke turned to the voice and saw Camie, Tank, Doc and Winn moving towards him. He smiled at them.

"Like it? I got it for a steal," Luke fibbed slightly, though for the condition it was in, he did get for a very fair price.

"Think you'll beat Biggs today?" Winn, a very petite dark haired girl from Anchorhead, asked in her soft whispery voice.

Luke shrugged, attempting to act as if he could care less. Inside he was wound up tighter then ronto.

"Luke'll win," Camie piped up, her tone suggesting that if anyone said otherwise she'd let them know about it. The rest of the group exchanged glances.

"Well, good luck Luke," Dennis called as he and the others moved away. Luke waved absently, turning back to the vehicle to wipe down a few more surfaces.

Camie remained behind, but she knew enough not to hover over Luke. So she stood a few meters away, watching Luke move around the vehicle, exploring the surface of it with his hands, memorizing every scratch and dent that made the ship a perfect match for Luke; for though externally Luke looked unscarred, inside he felt like the ship looked. And though the ship looked scarred on the outside, inside it was a perfectly functioning machine.

"Ready, Luke?"

Luke turned and saw Biggs standing next to his own, brand-new skyhopper, grinning at him. Luke nodded and climbed into his own T-16. The two teens made their way to the starting line where Camie once again was signaling the start. As she dropped her hand, Luke felt such a rush as he accelerated in his skyhopper faster than he'd ever flown in any vehicle. Luke realized at that moment that no matter what happened, he was going to make it to the Academy. There was no way Uncle Owen was going to keep Luke on the moisture farm once he turned eighteen. Luke was meant to fly.

* * *

The loud laughter and cat-calling turned more than one head as the large group of teens made their way down the streets of Anchorhead. As the noisy group entered the Krayt's Nest Tavern, all the seated patrons turned to the ruckus, a few scowling at the rowdy kids.

Luke and Biggs, racing on even ground with similar vehicles, had provided the onlookers with an exciting race. Each took turns with the lead, but in the end, Luke managed to beat Biggs by barely half a meter. Biggs was graceful in defeat, and Luke was graceful in his success.

Luke was floating on air. He really didn't care about the race. It was nice to be on top again-but what he was most excited about was the skyhopper. What he most wanted to do was take the vehicle out on the flatlands of the Dune Sea and just go-flooring the skyhopper and accelerating to its maximum speed. But Biggs had insisted on treating Luke to a congratulatory glass of spice malt. So here they were.

As Luke and the others found a group of empty tables in the tavern, Camie left to get them pitchers of spice malt, while several of the other customers left the bar completely, flashing annoying glances at the raucous youth.

The large group of kids were having a great time, and even Fixer, who was normally grumpy and jealous of all those around him, was behaving himself. He and Doc were attempting to catch the attention of a couple young ladies having an early lunch. They were not having much success. Luke laughed at the two and their attempts to gain notice, and turning his head slightly, he glanced towards the doorway.

His laughter faded as his breath caught in his throat. There she was. Luke's smile felt plastered on his face, and all he could do was stare. His mouth grew dry, and his heart rate increased as he watched her survey the room, taking in the loud-mouthed kids he was sitting with. Luke wanted to tell everyone to leave, to go away or at least to shut-up and stop looking and sounding so…immature, so young. She observed the group gathered around Luke, then met Luke's eye. He tried to smile naturally, but her look slid right over him as she crossed the tavern to the far corner, as far from Luke and his friends as she could possibly get.

Luke felt a hard punch to his shoulder. "Who's that, I wonder?" Biggs said under his breath so only Luke could hear. Luke just shook his head. Biggs laughed, though at what Luke wasn't sure.

"I think I'll go introduce myself," Biggs said as he stood, gathering his mug in a veiled attempt to look like he was going for a refill-though there were several pitchers at the table still more than half-full. Luke wanted to grab his friend's arm, tell him no, but his reflexes were too slow, and all he grabbed was air as his friend stepped back from the table and crossed the room. The other's had stopped laughing and talking, noticing how Luke was staring across the room. They followed his gaze, the boys' jaws dropping to the floor, the few girls present whispering to each other, no doubt criticizing something about the beautiful stranger.

Luke wished they'd all just disappear. He wished he could disappear. It was almost painful for him to watch.

Biggs, walking with a swagger Luke hadn't seen before, sidled up to the bar, a few stools down from the girl. He slid his tankard to the bartender, indicating he wanted a refill. So far the girl was ignoring him. Biggs, undeterred, accepted his refill and turned his back to the bar, glancing to the group and flashing a confident smile.

Luke felt sick to his stomach. Like he was watching a speeder crash, and was powerless to stop it. Biggs turned to the girl, saying something to her, which she apparently ignored. Biggs, taking a drink from his mug, moved a little closer, than tried again to get her attention. As Biggs reached his hand out to touch the girls arm, Luke groaned. He knew what was going to happen before it did.

The girl, fast on her feet, gripped Biggs hand and whirling around she threw him belly up against the bar, his arm bent at an awkward angle behind him. She leaned in, and said something-but Luke and the others were too far away to hear. Luke was now feeling like he wanted to laugh out loud. He watched as Biggs nodded his head furiously, no longer grinning like an arrogant fool. The girl released her grip and strode out of the tavern, all eyes on her. As she passed the group of kids among which Luke was sitting, she turned and met them all with an even stare. The girls sitting near Luke started whispering again, their heads close together, while the guys all started laughing and calling her less than respectable names.

Luke remained silent. He wasn't sure what to make of this new development. He knew, however, that he had to meet her. She hadn't fallen for Biggs charismatic charms, so Luke knew she was a unique spirit indeed.

Biggs walked dejectedly back to the table, to the scattered applause and jeering of the group. He smiled sheepishly, his face a little red. He shrugged as he sat down, "I guess she couldn't handle the Darklighter charm," then he proceeded to smooth his dark moustache. The group burst out in fits of laughter once again, and the topic of conversation turned to more casual topics, like exploding womp rats and speeder repair. Luke followed along, though inside he was dying to know what the girl had really said to Biggs.

Later that day, as Biggs and Luke returned to the Darklighter residence, Luke considered how best to pose his question to Biggs. Luke knew his friend was probably embarrassed, having never been unsuccessful in his attempts to meet girls, let alone unsuccessful in front of all his friends. Luke didn't want to anger Biggs, so his mind worked to figure out a diplomatic way to address the scene from the tavern that morning.

Luke and Biggs secured the two skyhoppers in the Darklighter's garage, not speaking.

"Uh, Biggs, can I ask you something?" Luke began hesitantly as they stood in the cool garage.

"Sure, what's up," Biggs responded distractedly as he once again performed a ritual rub down of his skyhopper. Luke fleetingly wondered how long Biggs expected his vehicle to remain unscarred.

"Well, I was just wondering what happened today at the Krayt's Nest. You know, what did you say to that girl and what did she say to you?" Luke blurted it all out at once. It was more direct than he wanted, but he figured his friend could probably handle the question.

Biggs paused in his examination of the skyhopper. Luke, sure his friend was going to take his head off was caught completely by surprise when Biggs started laughing.

"You like her, don't you?" Biggs asked after his laughing fit subsided. Luke stared at his friend, a little hurt at his lack of consideration of Luke's feelings. When Luke didn't respond, Biggs stopped smiling and looked at Luke, his face fairly serious.

"Look, I actually was quite polite. I could tell she was no girly-girl like Winn, or Camie. No cheesy pick-up line would work on the likes of her. So I asked her name, and she didn't answer. Then I asked her again, and added that if she wanted to join us she was welcome. That was when she grabbed my arm. Practically breaking it, by the way," Biggs paused, rotating his shoulder and rubbing the joint with his other hand. "But she wasn't interested."

Luke waited, expectantly. "And?"

Biggs looked to Luke, exasperated. He shook his head. "She told me that her name was none of my business and if I knew what was good for me I'd leave her alone," Biggs paused and turned back to his skyhopper, speaking the next part in a muffled voice. "And she said to tell you, you should take a holo of her cause it'll last longer. She doesn't like you staring."

Luke felt as if his world was opening up at his feet. Somehow he just knew he'd never stand a chance with this girl. And now Biggs had proven it. She had told him flat out that she wasn't interested. Biggs laid a hand on Luke's sagging shoulders. "Sorry."

Luke just nodded as he backed a few steps, then turned and left Biggs staring after him, in the cool garage. Luke returned to the hot afternoon and climbing into his landspeeder he took off across the yellow sand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luke Skywalker! Come out here please!"

Luke, who had been daydreaming at the breakfast table, snapped his head to attention. His Uncle was hollering so loud Luke wondered if the Sand People could hear him out in the Jundland Wastes.

Luke stood slowly, wondering what was causing his uncle to yell at him so loudly.

Luke, stretching his stiff back, made his way out into the bright sun of the morning, and paused mid-stretch. There, standing not ten meters from Luke was his uncle Owen, and Huff Darklighter. Biggs, looking quite sheepish, was standing just behind his father.

Owen Lars, his brow so furrowed he looked like he was sporting a uni-brow, cast an angry look at Luke. "What is that?"

Luke followed the direction of his uncle's pointing finger and he felt his prospects for a good day disappear as he looked upon his skyhopper, parked next to the Darklighter's landspeeder. Luke just stared at the vehicle postponing, for as long as possible, the moment he'd have to fess up to his uncle.

"Well?"

Uncle Owen wasn't going to give Luke the time. Luke took a deep breath and turned to his uncle. "It's mine. I bought it. The day before yesterday."

"Well, Owen, I think I'll take my son home, I'm sorry for this. Truly." Huff Darklighter gave Luke a deeply disapproving look, then guided Biggs by the elbow towards their landspeeder. Biggs threw a glance over his shoulder, mouthing _sorry_ to Luke before his father yanked his arm and Biggs turned forward again.

Luke watched his friend leave with his father, feeling Uncle Owen staring at him angrily.

"Luke," Owen's voice had dropped so low it was almost a rumble. Luke looked at his uncle, trying to appear cool and calm but feeling like he was failing miserably. "Inside, now."

Luke dropped his head and entered the hovel, his uncle close on his heels.

Minutes later, Owen was pushing Luke down into a seat at the table, Luke's half-finished breakfast plate still sitting on the otherwise empty table. Luke wondered where his aunt was. Without her here to play referee, this so-called talk could get nasty.

"Will you please explain to me why you spent half your savings on a skyhopper? And what made you think you could lie to Mr. Darklighter like that? And what are you doing that you need a vehicle like a skyhopper? Not only are they useless for farming, but they are wrought with mechanical problems, and you'll probably have to spend the rest of your savings just to maintain the thing!"

"I've looked over the skyhopper, top to bottom and it's in perfect condition," Luke defended his precious vehicle, ignoring the angry questions from his uncle.

Owen scowled and grumbled something under his breath. Luke sat silently, listening to his uncle pace back and forth behind him, murmuring incoherent words.

Owen moved to the head of the table, and sitting in his regular spot, he took a deep breath. "Luke, I think we can talk about this like civilized people," there was another deep breath, "So, why did you spend half your savings on that thing?"

Luke, feeling there was nothing to lose at this point, looked at his uncle. He opened his mouth to speak, than closed it again. He absently shook his head. Luke let his gaze fall to the table and he sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then he told his Uncle Owen everything. About the racing at Beggar's Canyon, about the Sand People and the shot that hit the landspeeder; he told him about asking Mr. Darklighter for help getting his money, and he told his uncle about seeing the skyhopper for sale, seemingly waiting for Luke to come along and buy it. Lastly he told his uncle about the race yesterday, and how exhilarating it had been. The one thing Luke kept to himself was the girl. His uncle remained silent throughout; though Luke could see the reactions on his face at each stage of his tale.

When Luke finished he sat staring at his hands, waiting for his uncle to start yelling again. Instead there was silence. Luke glanced sideways at his uncle and saw Owen staring at his own hands.

They sat like that for several minutes before Owen raised his head. "Luke, I know you think I am purposefully keeping you from doing the things you like, and hanging out with your friends. But I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to raise you like I think your parents, had they lived, should have."

Luke's ears perked up at this statement. His uncle never freely mentioned Luke's parents. But he was disappointed as Owen made no more mention of them.

"I want you to succeed in life. If you truly want to attend the Academy, by your 18th year we can talk about it, until then I need you here on this farm," Owen stopped.

"But you can't do things like this, Luke. You can't abuse the friendship of a man like Huff Darklighter, and you can't keep secrets from your aunt and me, like going to Beggar's Canyon to race," Owen stood up and starting pacing behind his chair.

"I can't even begin to tell you how dangerous the Sand People are…if they had hit you instead of the landspeeder…" Owen stopped and gazed out into the open air pit just outside the dining area. Luke felt horrible. He hadn't considered his aunt and uncle's feelings. Luke stared at his uncle's back wanting to apologize or something, but he knew that wasn't what his uncle wanted. So Luke sat in silence, feeling like an ungrateful, selfish, mean, spoiled kid.

Luke and Owen stayed like that for a long time. Both lost in their own thoughts, absently watching the shadows shorten as the twin suns moved across the sky.

"I'd better go get your Aunt Beru. It's nearly lunchtime," Owen finally spoke, moving back across the dining area to head out of the homestead.

"Uncle Owen," Luke called out, his uncle pausing near the doorway. "I…I'm sorry."

Owen nodded and left the room. "Don't go anywhere, Luke!" he called back as he left to seek out Beru.

Luke sat at the table, not moving like his uncle had said. It felt like hours but was probably only twenty or thirty minutes before Luke heard the murmuring voices of his aunt and uncle coming down to the dining area.

Luke prepared himself for another onslaught of lecturing from his aunt.

"Luke, I hear there was some excitement this morning?" Beru said softly, sitting in her own place at the table. Luke gave his aunt a sheepish, half-smile.

"Your uncle and I have talked, and we would like you to go apologize to Mr. Darklighter for misleading him as you did."

"But I didn't do it on purpose-," Luke started to protest.

Beru held up her hand, and Luke's objection faded from his lips. "We want you to go apologize to Mr. Darklighter."

Luke stared at his aunt, reluctantly nodding, not hiding his dislike of this course of action. The last thing he wanted to do was go talk to Biggs' father. He felt sure he'd get a harder time from him than he got from his own aunt and uncle.

* * *

About an hour later, Luke sat in the Lars landspeeder, outside the Darklighter home. Owen had locked the skyhopper in the Lars garage, prohibiting Luke from using it. 

"Hey, Luke!" Luke turned at the sound of his friend Biggs.

Luke climbed out of the speeder and waited as his friend approached. "Whatcha doing here?"

"My aunt and uncle are making me come apologize to your dad," Luke grumbled. Biggs snorted.

"My dad…yeah, he was quite angry when he noticed two skyhoppers in the garage," Biggs glanced towards his house.

"He's inside, in his office. I'll go tell him you're here," Biggs started towards the house, then paused. "I tried to hide it as best I could. But the skyhopper's kinda hard to miss. And my father doesn't usually go into the garage…anyway, sorry about that. But if your uncle isn't too mad and he'll let you, come out to the canyon tomorrow. I got some exciting ideas," Biggs grinned, then disappeared into his house.

Luke smiled distractedly and found himself waiting alone, trying to script his apology to Mr. Darklighter. He hadn't gotten very far when Huff Darklighter emerged from the house.

"Luke. Biggs said you were here and that you wished to speak to me," Mr. Darklighter stated, disposing with any pleasantries.

"Yeah, I, well, I came to apologize. I didn't plan to buy the skyhopper, it's just as we were driving into town I saw it for sale, and well, I wanted it…" Luke paused, squinting up at the slightly taller, elder Darklighter.

"I didn't think to say anything, I didn't think it would matter," Luke continued when Mr. Darklighter didn't respond.

"You didn't think at all," Mr. Darklighter said, breathing deep. "But I appreciate the apology. I imagine you felt left behind. Trying to compete with Biggs and his brand new skyhopper. Hopefully you haven't limited yourself and your future options by wasting credits on a skyhopper just to race your friends with."

Luke felt a growing animosity to Biggs father, and had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something that might exacerbate the now somewhat settled situation. So he just nodded, accepting Huff Darklighter's admonishment.

"Huff, I've got lunch ready!" a light, female voice called from the doorway of the home.

Luke and Huff both glanced in the direction of the voice. Luke saw Silya Darklighter, Biggs mother, standing at the door. He waved.

"Be right in," Huff turned back to Luke. "Take care, son."

Luke smiled weakly, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He backed a few steps towards his speeder.

"Luke, will you join us?" Silya called out to him and Huff passed her and disappeared into the dark house.

Luke smiled and waved again. "I'm expected at home, Mrs. Darklighter, but thanks!"

Luke climbed quickly into his speeder and took off across the desert towards home, fully expecting to be sent to the far reaches of the farm to work.

* * *

Luke wasn't far off in his expectation. The rest of the day Luke found himself banished to the far North fields. Though he didn't want to stay in the fields all afternoon and evening, he didn't want to go back to the house either, just to have his aunt and uncle look at him with those disappointing stares. But as the suns started to set and the desert wildlife started coming to life for the night, Luke knew he had to make his way back to the homestead. 

At dinner, Luke stared at his plate, and though he was starving, he simply poked his fork around his food, pushing it first to one side then the other. He wouldn't look at his aunt and uncle, though he felt their eyes on him.

"Luke, stop playing and please eat," Beru had finally said, a hint of annoyance evident in her otherwise calm and cool demeanor.

Luke turned his eyes to his aunt-then shoveled a small forkful of vegetables into his mouth, chewing slowly, savoring the juice that ran down his throat.

"Luke, your aunt and I have talked, and there are some things we need to discuss," Owen started and Luke, who had begun to take another bite of food, paused, his fork held mid-air.

"Well, we've decided we won't make you get rid of that T-16," Owen held his hand up before Luke could explode in choruses of "thank you's" and "I promise to…"

"You must tell us everytime you take that thing out, and you must let us know where, exactly, you will be going, with who, and when you'll be home. And we expect you to stick to what you tell us. If you change your plans, you tell us, if you can't tell us, then you come home. I realize we can't keep you totally secluded, and as long as you are very aware of the real dangers that are out there, like the Sand People, there's no reason you can't have fun with your friends…as long as your work gets done first," Owen added quickly.

Luke was still frozen, fork in mid-air. He waited for his uncle to say more and when he didn't Luke dropped his fork and looking between the two of them, he grinned. "I promise Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, I will be careful and I will abide by all the rules you set. I won't disappoint you like this again. I swear."


	6. Chapter 6

"Luke!"

Luke looked up and saw Biggs Darklighter walking towards him. Luke took a deep breath and climbed out of his landspeeder, giving his friend a wave. Luke had left his T-16 at the homestead. He hadn't wanted to press his luck with Uncle Owen, so he decided he'd only watch others race today. His uncle had been visibly relieved, though he'd still acted nervous about Luke being so far from the homestead.

Luke had parked his speeder near the back of the crowd, in hopes of sneaking in unnoticed. But with Biggs hollering his name across the desert, all faces were turned towards him.

"Biggs, I suppose you've told everyone what happened yesterday?" Luke said under his breath as he shook Biggs's outstretched hand, gripping it tightly.

Biggs shrugged. "Everyone would have heard about it anyway."

Luke shook his head and shuffled along next to Biggs, waiting for the teasing to begin. He could see it on the faces of the kids he passed. Luke knew none of them liked him anyway. But before a mean word was spoken there was the unmistakable echo of a large engine approaching and all faces turned towards the horizon. The crowd watched in stunned silence as a shiny, dark colored vehicle pulled into the mess of speeders and other ragtag vehicles parked at the mouth of Beggar's Canyon.

It was like no other vehicle Luke had ever seen before. It was a round pod with two octagonal shaped side wings, and a rear flap wing. There were two ion engines on the back and from what Luke could tell, a few repulsor engines on the bottom.

"Son of a bantha…" Luke heard Biggs whisper under his breath. Luke had to agree. Whoever this was had connections and money beyond that of Huff Darklighter, and that was saying a lot.

The vehicle landed with a soft sigh and the hatch opened. The sound of the two engines releasing stored energy was all that could be heard. Everyone's eyes were on the open hatch, where a person sat covered head to toe in black; a black helmet with a darkly tinted visor, and black leather garments over the rest of the body.

The pilot didn't remove the helmet as he climbed out of the vehicle and walked a few steps towards the rudely-staring crowd.

"Anyone want to race?" A raspy, mechanized sounding voice issued from beneath the helmet.

"In that?" Luke heard someone yell from the crowd. The figure simply nodded once.

Luke looked around at the muttering and shaking heads of the other kids. He angrily chastised himself for picking today to be sensitive to his aunt and uncle's fears. If only he had his T-16…

"I'll race you..." Biggs said, pausing to give the person a chance to introduce himself. But the mystery guest wasn't wasting time with manners. As soon as Biggs accepted the challenge, the black helmet nodded and the figure climbed back into the strange looking vehicle.

Biggs jogged to his own skyhopper and met the other racer at the starting line. Luke, like most of the others, jumped into his speeder and took off towards the other end of the canyon.

The anxious crowd at the finish didn't have to wait long as the echoes of the revved up engines preceded sight of the vehicles. As the two racers exited the end of the canyon Luke suppressed a laugh. It hadn't even been close. Biggs had been beaten by more than 4 lengths.

The two vehicles decelerated and swung around, parking near the back of the crowd. Biggs climbed out of his skyhopper, slightly red in the face and just nodding his head to all the yells his direction. Luke was considerate of his friend's feelings but the rest of the kids weren't. They were howling with laughter. Luke approached his friend and patted his back in an attempt to provide consolation.

Everyone turned as the hatch of the winning vehicle swung open. The black figure stepped out to a few cheers and "well done's". But the cheers and the well done's faded as the figure took off the helmet. Everyone stared with mild surprise and disbelief.

Luke on the other hand, was once again completely speechless and feeling as though he might pass out.

It was her.

Biggs, who had been graciously accepting his loss, grew red in the face and started sputtering incomprehensible statements towards the girl. She simply glowered at him, a slightly smug look on her face.

Luke was torn between support for his friend and his overwhelming attraction to the mysterious girl.

"What…" Biggs finally managed to say. Luke knew what was running through his friend's mind. Being beat by Luke was one thing, being beat by a girl was something else. Biggs was a good kid, but he grew up on Tatooine and like his father, thought women were to look at and to marry and have families with. And no other girl that Luke knew had ever raced one of the guys before.

The crowd had slowly formed a misshapen circle around Biggs, Luke and the girl. She stood where she was, her pale blue eyes narrowed as if she were waiting for Biggs to say something more.

"What, what?" she finally responded. Her voice was cold, but to Luke it sounded like perfection.

Biggs stared at her. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts. Forming a valid argument about why she had beaten him.

"No way you would have beaten me if you weren't flying…whatever that," Biggs said finally, tilting his head towards the gleaming vehicle. "Did daddy buy it for you?"

Luke watched as the girl's eyes clouded for a brief moment, but they cleared just as quickly as she took a few steps towards Biggs. Luke felt the situation was beginning to spiral out of control, but felt totally powerless to stop it. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"I could beat you flying that piece of poodoo your friend here calls a landspeeder," she indicated toward Luke's vehicle and though it was meant as an insult, Luke felt his heart skip a beat. _She's noticed me,_ was all he thought.

Biggs leaned his head back and laughed. The other kids in the crowd sniggered at her bold declaration. Luke was about to open his mouth to offer it to her when Biggs spoke again.

"I have a better idea," he said, the humor and the frustration gone from his voice. It matched hers, cold, distant, all business.

She raised her brow slightly in question.

"We'll see who can fly through that."

Luke and the others followed Biggs pointed finger. Luke knew this was it. The moment he had been anticipating, that he had been dreading, had arrived. Biggs was pointing to the Stone Needle.

The Stone Needle was a part of Beggar's Canyon that only three people (that Luke knew of) had ever managed to fly through. And all three were now dead, having died of old age. It was a tall spire of rock with a narrow slot at the top that was lined with jagged rocks on all sides.

"Biggs, don't be dense," Luke said to his friend, grabbing his arm-hoping to talk him out of this crazy idea. Not even Luke felt confident enough in his abilities to fly the Stone Needle.

"What's wrong, don't think your friend here can take the challenge?" The girl was looking right at Luke, and Luke felt his objections fade from thought.

Luke blinked his eyes, breaking the hypnotic stare. "No…uh…Biggs, he could do it…" Luke stammered, trying to sound supportive of his friend but feeling he was failing miserably.

She nodded slowly. "Could do it…meaning he hasn't before. I like this challenge. Let's go," she placed her helmet back on her head and turned back to her vehicle.

"Wait!" Biggs called after her, taking a few steps. She stopped and turned, the helmet and visor hiding her expression. "Can I at least know your name, since we're gonna be flying against each other and all."

"True Knightley," the mechanized voice from the helmet responded as she turned and continued to her ship. Biggs nodded satisfactorily.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he called to her back.

"No, I don't care what your name is," carried on the wind back to the crowd, which once again was sniggering and watching Biggs, hands covering their whispering faces.

Biggs sighed audibly and turned to Luke. "Nice girl, I can't believe you like her!"

* * *

Luke watched the ensuing challenge feeling sick to his stomach. Biggs flew first. Luke watched his friend handle the skyhopper magnificently. Luke hadn't realized Biggs had turned into such a good pilot. The gathered crowd stood with mouths agape as Biggs circled the Needle, then threaded his ship neatly through the narrow slot.

There was a collective sigh from the crowd, Luke included. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath.

As Biggs landed there was loud applause from the group, but Luke kept his eyes on True and her attempt. She was circling the Needle, taking longer to figure her approach than Biggs had. Luke sensed hesitancy in her flying.

Luke vaguely heard Biggs getting congratulatory yells from the crowd.

"She's not gonna make it…" he heard Biggs say under his breath as he came up just behind him.

Luke, who wanted her to make it, crossed his arms and prayed to any and every god that he'd ever heard of that she would make it.

True appeared to have caught a good thermal breeze as she started to maneuver the vehicle towards the thin slot through the Needle. But as she approached, there must have been a shift in the wind because her right wing dipped and as the nose of her vehicle started through the Needle, the wing caught the side and ripped off in a fiery grinding of durasteel on rock. It was so loud the kids down below could hear it. The ship continued through the Needle, than hung in the air for a moment before it slowly fell to the ground, kicking up a plume of dust and a thick cloud of black smoke.

Luke was in his speeder and off towards the spot where True's vehicle had fallen before anyone else had torn their eyes from the morbid sight.

It wasn't far to go, and as Luke pulled up next to the mangled mess of burnt durasteel and smoking wiring he stared for a moment, afraid to dig through the mess. He didn't want to see what might be within the wreckage.

The sounds of other approaching vehicles snapped Luke out of his hesitation. He leapt from the landspeeder and approached the smoldering and twisted vehicle. He looked up, gauging the distance True crashed to be about 25 meters. _That's too far, _Luke thought fearfully.

It was still mostly in one piece, but the wings had broken off and scattered in different directions several meters around it. The hatch was shattered and Luke couldn't get it open alone.

"Biggs! Help me," Luke turned to Biggs, who had just arrived and was white in the face. He only nodded and moved forward. Fixer and Tank also moved forward and together the four guys wrenched the hatch open.

The inside was sparking, the crash having shorted out all the systems. True lay still and Luke feared she was dead, but somehow he knew she wasn't.

"She's okay," he blurted. The other three looked at him, confused.

"How would you know?" Fixer said, his tone indicating he thought Luke to be completely idiotic. Tank sniggered.

"I can just tell," Luke said under his breath as the four of them unbuckled her safety straps and lifted her out, carrying her a few meters away and laying her on the ground.

"Be careful," Luke said as Biggs reached up to remove her helmet. There was no blood that they could see, and aside from being unconscious she seemed uninjured.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your girlfriend," Biggs said, causing a spatter of nervous laughter from the crowd gathered around them. Luke flushed and looked down, but not before he caught a jealous look on Camie's face.

Biggs pulled off the dark helmet while Luke supported True's head. Her blond hair fell out, framing her face like a halo. Her features were relaxed, and for the first time Luke could see a vulnerability about her.

He reached out and laid his hand on her forehead. Almost immediately her eyes fluttered open. Luke felt a strange sense of control, but almost as soon as he felt it, it faded. He pulled back his hand as True sat up.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, truly concerned. She looked at him, then turned away, looking at all the faces of the kids around her, her features hardening again.

"Guess I didn't make it," she said as she made to stand, ignoring Luke's question but her face betraying the pain she must have felt in her body. Luke reached out to help her stand. True accepted Luke's help then released his hand once she was on her feet. "Congrats," she nodded to Biggs and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Luke started off after her, leaving the staring crowd behind. But True didn't pause. She continued to walk, a limp evident in her long stride.

"True, will you stop!" Luke grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, and Luke was taken aback for a moment. He averted his own eyes, glancing back to the dispersing crowd, seeing Camie standing apart, watching him and True, her expression unreadable. Luke turned back to True, glad to see her eyes had cleared a bit.

"What," she said flatly. "Are you here to rub it in, tell me how I'm all talk and no action, how I can't do anything, how-,"

"No," Luke cut her off. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't get you," she said finally. Luke raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know there was anything to get," he replied.

True opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead she shook her head slightly. There was a strange look on her face, and Luke thought it looked like guilt.

"What's your name?" True asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face had smoothed out, the hard lines fading and the guilty look Luke had thought he'd seen had gone.

"Luke Skywalker," he answered, aware that all his nervous feelings had disappeared now that he was actually talking to her.

True nodded slowly. "Skywalker…nice," she smiled and Luke felt his face get hot.

"Can I take you home?" Luke offered after a pause.

True shrugged half her body. "I suppose it would be ridiculous to think I could walk back to Anchorhead," she turned and the two slowly started back, True still limping. The rest of the group had dispersed. Luke didn't notice when Camie had left.

"What are you going to do about that?" Luke asked, tilting his head towards the pile of debris.

True stared at the wreckage and took a deep breath, slowly shaking her head.

"My dad'll kill me, but I'll have to deal with it," was all she offered.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to town had been pretty quiet. True hadn't said much, and Luke hadn't pressed her to talk, though he was incredibly curious about the ship she had been flying. But Luke thought it probably wasn't the best time to ask her about it. Instead he sat in silence, feeling like a jerk for being unable to make decent small talk.

As they'd approached Anchorhead, True had insisted that Luke drop her off in the middle of town. She said she'd get herself home and that Luke would be better off not to know where she lived. Luke begrudgingly obliged her and as he sped away he glanced back to see her watching him go.

For the next few days, Luke caught no sight of nor heard no talk of True Knightley. It was as if she had disappeared. He'd been to town every day but everyone was talking about Biggs and his flying the Stone Needle. Luke went to the Canyon but no one there knew where she was. No one was mentioning True or the wreckage that Luke had seen still lying out at the base of the Needle.

The third day after the Needle, Luke once again found himself surveying the crowd in the Krayt's Nest. His shoulders sagged when he didn't see her in there. Luke was turning to leave when he ran into Biggs.

"Luke, haven't seen you much around lately. Owen keepin' you busy?" Biggs said grinning at Luke.

Luke smiled back and shrugged.

"Me and the others are having a drink, want to join us?" Biggs asked as Tank, Doc, Dennis, Kinn, and Camie came in laughing. They all said hi to Luke, and Luke thought he saw Camie give him a glare as she passed.

"I can't, I gotta get these condenser parts home," Luke said. Luke looked around, and lowering his voice he leaned towards Biggs. "But I do have a question…"

"Sure."

"Have you seen True around town in the past few days?"

Biggs didn't answer for a moment, draping his arm over Luke's shoulder.

"Let me give you some advice, Luke," Biggs turned his head towards the table where their friends sat. "Forget that girl, she's trouble. You've got Camie here practically begging you to be with her, why go for the b-,"

"Don't say it," Luke growled to Biggs.

Biggs released Luke and held his hands up defensively. "Just giving you some friendly advice. And no, to answer your question, I haven't seen her. I'll see ya 'round, Luke."

Luke watched Biggs go to the table and sit, and a few minutes later the group burst out laughing and Luke swore he saw Kinn and Camie whisper and look his way.

Luke clenched his jaw and left the tavern, heading back home to more chores and another hot afternoon repairing condensers.

As Luke steered the landspeeder out of town he thought he saw a flash of blond hair in the crowd, but as he looked back it was gone.

* * *

Three days stretched into a week and Luke felt like he was going mad. He banished himself to the back fields, just to keep busy and to keep his mind from replaying that day over and over...

Luke was surprised one afternoon to come back to the house for lunch to find Biggs waiting.

"Luke, where have you been!" Biggs said as Luke took a long drink of water and wiped the dust and dirt from his sweaty face.

"I've been busy. The harvest is coming up and we've been having a lot of trouble with the vaporators in the South field," Luke said as he sat with an audible sigh in the shade of the domed entryway, his back to the wall.

"Well all work and no play makes Luke a dull boy," Biggs laughed. "I want you to come out with me tonight. Me and the others are going to Mos Eisley. Tell your uncle you'll stay over at my house, surely he can spare you for one day."

Luke was tempted. He hadn't been out in a very long time and sitting around here brooding over True wasn't getting him anywhere. Luke took another drink of the cool water and nodded.

"Excellent. I'll come back near sundown and pick you up," Biggs climbed back into his own landspeeder and waved to Luke as he took off across the pale sands.

* * *

It had taken some careful timing and coercion, but Luke managed to convince his aunt and uncle that one night out would be fine and that he would stay over at Biggs' and be home by mid morning the following day. Of course he left the bit about going to Mos Eisley out…Luke knew better than to even try and ask. There were some things he knew his uncle wouldn't budge on.

Near sunset Biggs arrived and picked Luke up. Luke was starting to feel like a normal kid again as they joked and laughed all the way into Anchorhead. Then they stopped to pick up Camie at the Krayt's Nest (much to Luke's chagrin), and some new girl Biggs was seeing, Hallie.

Luke was uncomfortable with the situation already. He had a bad feeling this was a set up. It felt a little too much like a double-date. He and Camie were forced to the backseat of the landspeeder while Biggs and Hallie sat up front. Luke sat, trying not to sulk, as Biggs steered the landspeeder towards the edge of town.

As they were leaving, they were waved down by Tank, Doc and Dennis.

"Hey!" Biggs stopped his speeder next to Tank, who was driving his own. The three guys surveyed Biggs and Hallie, then Luke and Camie. They gave each other knowing looks.

"Hey, I had no idea you all were doubling tonight," Dennis jeered, smirking at Luke and Camie. Luke turned red in the face while Camie just glared at them

"We aren't," Luke snarled, unable to help the nasty tone. Hallie suddenly laughed out loud, and everyone looked at her.

Luke avoided looking at Camie, but he could feel her stare. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he wasn't interested. Luke felt growing anger and resentment towards Biggs for setting this up.

"Yeah, Luke is saving himself for that True girl, even though she can't fly," Tank chimed in, and everyone laughed, even Biggs.

Luke, who had been second guessing his decision to go out ever since they picked up the girls, grew so angry he couldn't even speak. Instead he stood up quickly, the laughter fading, and jumping out of the speeder he started walking back towards town.

"Luke!" Biggs jogged up behind him, matching his step. "Come on, they're just kidding with you."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not going to put up with comments like that all night-you go without me. I'll get Uncle Owen to come pick me up," Luke started walking faster, hearing faint echoes of laughter and yelling from the kids he'd left behind.

As Luke walked back into the Krayt's Nest he was confronted with a crowd of people and aliens he'd never seen in the vicinity of Anchorhead before. They were seated all over the cantina.

Luke crossed to the back corner where it was less crowded and contacted home on his comm. link.

Uncle Owen was less than pleased to venture out in the growing dark to pick Luke up, and they didn't speak on the ride home. For once Luke was glad for his uncle's habit of punishment by silent treatment. Luke didn't want to explain why he didn't stay with the others.

As they approached the homestead, Owen secured the landspeeder and went inside. "I'm locking us down in five minutes, Luke," he called back.

Luke sighed and made to follow his uncle in when he saw movement in the dark shadows near the doorway.

"Who's there," he called, his heart rate increasing.

"Me," a soft voice said as True stepped out of the shadows.

Luke was speechless, a million questions running through his mind. _How'd she get here, why was she here, when did she get here…_

She stood there as Luke slowly came to his senses, the shock of her sudden appearance wearing off.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked stupidly, taking a step closer to her.

"No!" she answered vehemently, her voice thick with emotion.

"Luke! Inside!" Owens voice rose from the sunken garden.

"Coming!" Luke looked at True, fighting with himself over obeying Uncle Owen, or making sure True was okay.

True took another step towards him. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Come inside," he whispered, his decision made as he reached out and grasped her hand. She didn't resist and allowed Luke to pull her inside. He paused at the bottom of the steps to make sure the halls were clear-then he led her to the garage. Moments later Luke heard the sounds of the doors locking them in for the night.

"Well, you're stuck here now," Luke joked as he motioned for her to sit. He turned on one of the overhead lamps and as the darkness was engulfed by light, Luke was shocked at what he saw.

True's face was a mess, blotchy and red from crying, and one of her eyes was rimmed in a black and blue bruise. She had tried to cover the contusion with her hair, but it was still painfully obvious.

"What happened to you?" Luke exclaimed as he sat next to her, moving her hair out of the way and looking at her swollen cheek and eye.

She simply shook her head.

"Tell me," Luke said softly, pleading for her trust and urging her to confide in him.

"My father and I don't get along," she offered, her eyes tearing up again as she shrugged, as if to say, _Oh well._

"That's…" Luke's voice faded as he pounded his fist on his leg. He didn't know how to verbalize his anger or frustration.

True gave a small smile. "It's the way it is."

She sighed and suddenly stood, pacing the room. Luke sat where he was, stewing in anger.

"It's my fault."

Luke opened his mouth to protest.

"There are things about me you don't know," True added, cutting Luke off before he could say anything.

"What could you have done that would be so bad that your father would hit you?" Luke exclaimed, his anger evident in his voice.

True shrugged. Luke followed her with his eyes as she paced. Soon she was standing with confidence, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know why I came here, like you can do anything," she spoke softly, but with conviction.

Luke wasn't sure how to answer, so he just looked at his shoes, scuffed and covered in Tatooine's fine dust.

"I hate it here," True said, moving across the room and sitting against the opposite wall. Luke looked up and found her smirking at him, as if daring him to argue with her.

"Why?" Luke consciously took the bait, unable to help his intense desire to know all he could about this still mysterious girl sitting in his garage, piercing him with her ice blue eyes.

"It's not home," was all she offered.

For a moment Luke wanted to scream. _Why can't you simply answer the question with a complete thought!_

"You're making me crazy…where's home?" He asked her instead.

True grinned. "Well, I was born on Coruscant, and grew up on Balmorra."

Luke unashamedly gawked at her. "You were born on Coruscant! Now you're about as far from there as you can get."

True nodded. "Yeah, that's my point. I don't remember Coruscant, and I haven't lived there since I was very, very young. But Balmorra was almost an extension of Coruscant. My father works, or worked, for the Imperials there."

Luke felt his excitement drain away. "You're father is part of the Empire?"

"He developed technology for the Emperor," True spoke this with obvious pride.

"That ship I crashed, the reason for this latest bruise, was one of his last projects. Before we were asked to leave the Imperial Settlement, my father put the last touches on it, bringing it with us as a possible way back in. He didn't want to leave Balmorra. It was kind of my fault that we had too."

Luke was completely perplexed by this girl. First she's vulnerable and abused, then she's a supporter of the Empire, then she's a troubled kid who does things so bad her father has to leave his job and his home…

Luke shook his head at her, echoing her words to him from the week before.

"I don't get you."


	8. Chapter 8

Luke stood in the center of the simple, modest kitchen, searching for anything he could take to True. Finally, he settled on some thin crackers, and a tall glass of blue milk.

Silently retreating back down the hall towards the garage, Luke paused, listening for his aunt and uncle. But the homestead was silent. Only the whir of the generator as it pumped air through the underground dwelling could be heard.

Luke returned to the garage to find True examining the V-35 landspeeder. She turned at the quiet sound of Luke's footfalls.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages," she said, motioning towards the V-35. Luke nodded.

"Out here we've got to make stuff last," Luke responded, setting the tray with the food and drinks on the edge of the maintenance console.

True wandered over, her head tilted slightly. "So what's your story, Luke Skywalker?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Me?" Luke laughed for a moment. "I should be asking about you," Luke kept his eyes fixed on True, but she avoided his look and turned away, ignoring him.

"What could you have done on Balmorra that would cause your father to be kicked off the planet?" Luke asked, not giving up so easy. He picked up the plate of crackers and the glass of blue milk and crossed the room to where True stood.

She turned and slowly slid her back down the wall. Luke followed her example, and once seated he passed her the plate of food and the drink.

"I'm afraid of what you'll think of me," True said softly, sipping the blue liquid.

Luke wasn't sure what to say. He didn't quite know how to reassure her that he wouldn't judge, or think less of her. Luke decided he'd bite the bullet and admit his feelings. _That should be proof enough_, he thought.

"I like you," Luke said, trying to convey with his eyes, and his voice, what he felt in his heart.

True looked at Luke like he was insane than shook her head as if in defeat.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," True said as she stood again, leaving the food and drink on the ground.

Luke remained seated and followed True with his eyes as she started pacing.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you about this," she said softly, shaking her head. After a long pause and several deep breaths, she spoke.

"On Balmorra I was considered something of a troublemaker. I would race landspeeders, spaceships, water craft, anything I could get into. It was usually me and a couple of guys, usually sons of other workers in the shipyards. Because my father was one of the head designers, I had access to a lot of different ships."

"There was one kid, Palloe, the son of my father's boss. He was a horrible kid. Mean to everyone and used his father's position to take advantage of almost everyone who was what he considered beneath him. He did what he wanted, to who or with whatever he wanted. I avoided that kid. If he was around, I wasn't."

Luke envisioned a meaner version of Fixer, and understood True's reaction.

"Well, on the particular day in question my father had just completed the prototype flier (you know, the one I wrecked yesterday). So he and his team left work early, leaving the workshop open. When I got there that afternoon I found several of the regular guys I used to hang with talking over my father's new ship. So naturally I stuck my head in and boasted loud and clear about my father and his abilities and how the Emperor had requested my father do this particular prototype."

"After my monologue, there was applause from behind me," True's face darkened. "So I turned around and found myself face to face with Palloe. He had this look…" True balled both her hands into tight fists. "I wanted to punch the smug look right off his ugly face."

Luke was a little surprised at True's anger towards this kid. He watched her start to pace again, clenching and unclenching her fists while her blonde hair shimmered in the light.

"Basically, he taunted me. About my father, about the ship, about me…" True's voice trailed as she paused, a far off look in her pale blue eyes.

"I let him get to me," True turned to face Luke. Their eyes met and in his mind's eye Luke could see True standing before this kid, ready to defend her father's honor.

"So, we raced. I flew my father's new prototype, and Palloe flew one of his father's creations. Everything worked wonderfully in my father's ship, it was perfect. And I was winning. As we neared the end of the usual course we raced, something happened. I'm not even sure what, because there were no indications that there was any power loss in my ship. But suddenly I was losing speed and the left side of the ship was dipping. Palloe caught up to me, and through the windows of the cockpit I could see him jeering and laughing at me. It enraged me more, and I put all I could into what was left of my flight, trying to keep up, but it was no use, Palloe blew by me. I was still losing power when there was a sudden explosion in front of me, and I watched as Palloe ran right into a piece of machinery that hadn't been in the path before. I saw his limp body fall from the fiery wreckage," True stopped, her face betraying her conflicting feelings.

"Well, long story short-the maintenance man of the shipyards suggested to my father that we leave before things got, well, out of hand. So that night we packed our stuff and left. We're here, hiding from Palloe's father. Though I'm sure the Emperor was less than thrilled when he discovered we'd left. I think my father is afraid someone will come here after us," True looked at Luke, and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It sounds like a tragic accident, not something you intentionally caused," Luke argued.

True sighed. "I know, but there were other things that had happened…" she replied cryptically, as she shook her head. "Like I said, I was a troublemaker. My father told me so many times to stop acting the way I did, but I couldn't. And now see it's happened again! I couldn't stay away from your little races here on this pitiful planet, and now I've wrecked my father's only way to get back to Balmorra. He was hoping to use that ship to get back on at the shipyards. Leaving me here, or dropping me off somewhere else of course," True stopped as if realizing she had said too much.

Luke couldn't imagine such a life. And as much as he was sure he drove Uncle Owen crazy, he knew that his uncle would never leave him here or somewhere else to live or be raised.

"Are you alone, with your parents I mean?" Luke asked, and True nodded in response.

"Well, I'm alone here too. I don't know my parents, or anything about them. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and all I know is that my Uncle and my father were brothers. But why the last names are different or what my father's name was, I don't know. My aunt and uncle won't tell me, and no one else on this planet will tell me either," Luke stopped, wondering if he sounded like he was feeling sorry for himself.

"You have one clue," True said and Luke looked at her questioningly. "Your last name?"

Luke shrugged. "It doesn't lead very far, I've already tried looking. Nothing beyond Tatooine, and the only Skywalker name I can find in any records is my grandmother, Shmi, and she's buried out on the homestead."

"Well, I don't know how to help you, then," True smiled softly.

* * *

A short time later Luke went to bed, and True bundled up to sleep in the seat of the landspeeder.

The following morning, Luke awoke with a start, remembering that True was sleeping in the garage. Bolting out of his room, he ran to the garage where he found the empty V-35, and no sign of True.

Luke stood in the center of the garage, confused. Running both his hands through his sandy blond hair, he retreated back to the kitchen where his aunt was already working on a stew for dinner, dropping vegetables of all sorts into a steaming pot.

"Morning, Luke," she smiled as he shuffled into the kitchen. "You're up a bit late today," she added.

Luke yawned as he nodded and sat at the table, eyeing the food before him. Grabbing a serving spoon he shoveled a large amount of the krayt eggs onto his plate.

"I see you're finally awake," Luke looked up as his uncle came into the room, already dusty from the morning chores. "The day's half gone, and you've got a lot of work today. I want you to get all the droids cleaned up and ready for the harvest. We're starting tomorrow."

Luke nodded as he felt his stomach sink at the prospect of the harvest. He hadn't realized it was so soon. That meant that Biggs would be leaving to the Academy, and Luke would be left with no friends to keep him company and more work on the farm.


	9. Chapter 9

Without further adieu-an update! Yeah:)

Sorry it's taken so long-but I tried to make it worth the month long wait! Seriously though, thank you for your patience!

* * *

For the next severaldays Luke was confined to the boundaries of the moisture farm, a slave of the bi-annual harvest. His uncle worked him sun up to sun down and by the last day of the harvest Luke was ready to pass out in his bunk and sleep for days on end. Not even the prospect of seeing True could have kept Luke's eyes from falling shut at every opportunity. Luke's aunt even sent him to bed because he kept dozing off at the dinner table. 

Biggs showed up early the morning after the harvest was completed. Luke was in the garage, tinkering with his skyhopper when Biggs bolted into the workshop, bursting with excitement.

"This is it, Luke," Biggs circled Luke and the T-16. "In a few days I'm off to the Academy. I sure do wish your uncle would let you apply for early admission too."

Luke nodded. He had been over this with his uncle so many times. And though it wasn't Biggs fault he had a proud and willing father, Luke couldn't help but feel the littlest bit jealous. Luke raised his eyes to his friend. He still was feeling some residual annoyance by his friend's behavior the last time they had seen each other. Biggs met his look and before Luke could help himself he broke into a grin, reciprocated by Biggs. Luke raised himself to his full height, tossing his servowrench to the work bench. It was too much work to hold a grudge against his friend.

"Next year, Biggs. I'll be there. Uncle Owen promised, and I'll be 18 by then," Luke replied.

Biggs nodded, his eyes traveling over the contours of the Lars' garage. Luke watched him, waiting.

"One more race?" Biggs asked finally, crossing his arms and cocking his head in question.

"One more race," Luke nodded, glad Biggs had finally asked.

* * *

At the mouth of Beggar's Canyon the air was eerily silent and still. The sky was clear, not a wisp of clouds visible in the pale blue sky. The group of onlookers gathered at the canyon was smaller than usual. _Most of the other kids were probably still stuck working the harvest_, Luke thought, happy his uncle's farm was so small. Luke looked around, recognizing Tank, Fixer, and Winn among the small group of ten or so. Camie was not there, and Luke wondered absently if he'd ever see her again after what had happened those days ago. 

The two young men, friends for as long as either could remember, didn't speak as they prepped their vehicles for what might be their last ride together through Beggar's Canyon.

The stillness in the air pressed on Luke like a weight. He felt his senses inhibited, the sounds of the kids hanging around muffled to his ears. A sense of unease began building in his young and inexperienced mind. The day wasn't right. The time wasn't right. But Luke didn't know how to voice his concerns without sounding like he was afraid of losing to Biggs, who he grudgingly acknowledged was a slightly better pilot and might beat him anyway.

The longer he thought about it, the more the dense air closed in on Luke. He pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to clear the fog that he felt was enveloping him. Luke lowered his hands, and as he did he noticed something on the horizon; a shadow of movement that seemed to make the air thicker still. It was a moment before Luke realized what it was.

"Sandstorm!" Luke yelled, his hand pointing an accusing finger towards the approaching clouds of swirling, course sand.

Some in the crowd turned in a panic to where Luke was pointing, while others sprinted for their speeders and began to head away from the storm, trying to outrun it.

Luke vaguely heard Biggs yelling after them. Luke didn't need to hear what Biggs was saying. He knew. It was suicide to try and outrun a sandstorm, no matter how fast your ship was. They were hours from any substantial shelter and Luke felt a pang of sadness for the few who would certainly lose their lives to the unforgiving forces of Tatooine.

As the remaining kids stared in stupid horror at the approaching storm, a glint of reflected sunlight caught Luke's eye. Luke turned and was slightly shocked to see his old landspeeder speeding towards him. He was even more shocked to see the bright blond hair of True Knightley behind the controls.

The landspeeder approached at incredible speed, the whine of the repulsors and engines preceding the speeder by several minutes. Luke cringed, imagining the strain on the engines and the inevitable repairs that he would need to perform.

True stopped the Lar's family speeder short of crashing into Tank's older model speeder, eliciting a "Hey, watch out!" from Tank.

"I got here as fast as I could," True yelled over the steadily increasing wind, ignoring everyone and speaking straight to Luke. The first vestiges of the storm were within moments of hitting. Small grains of sand began pelting the faces of all still standing there.

"Your uncle let me borrow this to come warn you. I think he thought we could make it back in time, but-," True glanced back at the storm which had now clouded out most of the sky, the columns of blowing sand increasing around them, causing them all to cover their faces with their arms.

Luke felt the seeds of panic start growing in his mind and he wondered why he didn't take off when the others did. Surely his skyhopper could have outrun the sandstorm.

"We've got to get out of here or we'll be buried alive!" Luke heard Winn yell, her voice betraying her fear. The few others still there, Tank, Fixer, Biggs and another girl Luke didn't recognize, all nodded their agreement, looking to Luke and True to tell them what to do.

Luke had no idea. It was getting harder to see, his visibility reduced to only a few meters in front of him.

"We've got to find shelter," True yelled, giving Luke an idea.

"Follow me," he responded, grabbing True's hand. "Grab on to someone and keep hold!"

Luke started leading the human chain down the narrow trail that descended into the bottom of Beggar's Canyon. Luke thought he remembered a hollowed out cave in the side of the Canyon, not far into it. He only hoped his memory was correct.

As the group descended below the lip of the canyon, Luke felt the intensity of the storm abate. He could see further ahead, and much to his joy he saw the cave he was looking for just ahead. Luke squeezed True's hand in reassurance, and felt her squeeze back. Luke hoped the rest of them had held on.

Minutes later Luke was leading the five other people into the cave. It was larger than he'd imagined, and receded at least ten meters into the side of the canyon. The silence of the cave after the assaulting noise of the wind outside was almost painful, and Luke could hear everything. The gasping breaths of his companions as they hacked and cleared their lungs and throats of the miniscule grains of sand; he heard slow dripping coming from somewhere near the back of the cave; he heard his own heart pounding, betraying his own fear.

"We can wait out the sandstorm in here," Luke said after a few moments. His eyes had slowly adjusted to the darkness of the cave, and he could barely make out the five forms of his companions against the mouth of the cave. The wind was whipping and Luke could see sand swirling outside as the storm intensified moments later.

True was still gripping Luke's hand, and Luke continued to hold on to her as well. The group stood in awkward silence, than slowly they segregated. Fixer and the strange girl sat together against on side of the cave, while Biggs and Winn chose to sit near Luke and True. No one spoke.

Outside the storm was raged. Drifts of sand were starting to form near the cave entrance. Luke wondered if he had led them all to their death, the threat of the sand entombing them very real.

* * *

Luke and True sat with their backs against the cold, hard wall of the cave. True had her head resting on Luke's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his arm as if she were afraid to let go. Luke listened to her breathing; steady and strong. Luke wanted to talk to True. He wanted to know that her father hadn't hurt her for staying out the night she took refuge at the Lars' Homestead. 

Across the cave, Fixer and the girl were talking in hushed voices. Next to Luke Biggs and Winn sat silently. To Luke it felt like it had been hours since they'd taken shelter, but he had a feeling it hadn't even been one hour yet.

"This is ridiculous, Skywalker! Why'd you lead us to a cave with only one entrance that's slowly filling up with sand!"

Luke started at the sound of Fixer's angry voice.

"Close it, Fixer," Luke heard Biggs growl next to him.

"Yeah, would you rather be outside, suffocating in the sand?" True piped up, raising her head from Luke's shoulder. "I sure wouldn't."

Fixer didn't answer and Luke, appreciative of True's defense, smiled. Luke breathed in the silence, than decided to simply ask True the question.

"Were you okay after the other night?" Luke asked in a low voice, plunging ahead while his stomach tied itself in knots.

"Yeah. It was fine. My parents didn't even miss me," True answered, also in a low tone.

"I was actually coming out to see you today for a specific reason. I found out something I wanted to tell you-,"

"What, are you two sharing secrets over there? Luke, when did you get involved with _her_?" Fixer, obviously still bent on giving Luke grief, called across the cave.

"Fixer. Shut your mouth," Biggs challenged.

Fixer snorted in response and laughed, but he didn't say another word to Luke. Instead he focused on ranting quietly with the girl he was with.

"I guess we'll talk later," True whispered into Luke's ear, causing the young, sandy haired boy to jump. Her warm breath in his ear stirred the feelings he'd been trying to suppress for True, and he found himself turning his head to her. His rational self screamed at him, _No! Stop!_ But the brave, macho voice egged him on.

This close, even in the waning light, Luke could see the brightness of True's eyes. Their faces were so close Luke could even count the freckles that danced on her nose. Luke hesitated; fully aware that Biggs and Winn were just beside him, and that Fixer and the other girl were the several meters across the cave.

As Luke stared at True trying to make up his mind, True made it up for him. She moved her own head towards him and as the two shared their first kiss Luke envisioned a bright explosion of light, followed by feelings of pure joy. The shock of the sudden vision caused Luke to pull back. He searched True's face for signs that she experienced the same thing, but she only smiled and leaned her head back on Luke's shoulder.

Confused about more than just the strange vision he'd had, Luke quickly turned to look at Biggs. His friend was grinning, offering Luke two thumbs up. Luke flushed and was grateful for the lack of light. His eyes traveled across the cave where Fixer sat cuddling with the nameless girl. Both had their eyes closed. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to sustain more grief from Fixer.

As the time crawled by the little light in the cave faded even more. Soon Luke had to strain to see True sitting right next to him. Luke considered their situation. The mouth of the cave was almost completely drifted closed by sand. What little space that remained showed the storm was still passing them. He had no idea how long it had been, or if anyone would be able to come after them-let alone know where they were. They may have to try and dig themselves out, and Luke didn't particularly like that idea.

Everyone but Luke was fast asleep. Turning to the sleeping form of True, Luke considered what had happened earlier. He couldn't figure her out. _One minute she was tough as nails, the next she was confiding her deepest secrets to me, and then she was kissing me! Of course I'd wanted to kiss her too…women._

Luke sighed and wondered how long they'd be stuck in this cave before they could dig out. He leaned his head back against the wall of the cave. Closing his eyes he was suddenly confronted with a horrible vision of his skyhopper buried by huge mounds of drifted sand. Gritting his teeth Luke lifted his head and stared into the darkness.

* * *

Some time later, Luke awoke with a start. He didn't remember dozing off, and as he lifted his head (wincing at the sharp pain shooting through his neck and back) and tried to look around he realized the cave was in complete darkness. Fighting immediate panic, he relaxed when he felt that True was still next to him, holding his hand in hers. 

"It's been dark for awhile," True said, the sound of her voice loud to Luke's ears even though she was speaking barely over a whisper.

"Is anyone else awake?" Luke whispered, turning his head in her general direction.

"No," she replied softly.

Luke felt her shift sitting position and when she spoke again her voice was much closer.

"Luke, I need to tell you something I found out."

Luke, for the first time since meeting True, was glad he couldn't see her face. The seriousness in her voice had him worried, and he could only imagine that her expression was as grim as her tone.

"Okay," he answered, slowly, leaning forward from the wall and folding his legs in front of him. True kept his hand, grasping it with both her hands.

"Well, you know my father was a person of some importance back on Balmorra," True paused at the sound of movement across the cave. They sat silent and still. Apparently satisfied everyone was still asleep, she continued.

"After our discussion the other night, I did some research. My father still has all his access codes for the Imperial database so one night I logged in," True stopped and took a deep breath.

"I searched for information about you. Your family, I mean."

Luke was speechless. He suddenly found he had hundreds of questions he wanted answered, but he also found himself feeling a little angry that True didn't ask him first before accessing such private information.

"Don't be mad, please," True pleaded softly, and Luke was unable to ignore the real pain he heard in her voice. "I think you'll be glad to know what I found."

Luke didn't trust himself to speak, so he simply squeezed True's hand, hoping she understood that was his way of expressing permission for her to continue.

"Okay," she exhaled and Luke smiled at her apparent relief. "Well, there wasn't much associated with your name. There's no record of any Skywalkers other than your grandmother, your father and you."

Luke furrowed his brow, considering this new information. _So where did my family come from?_ he thought.

"I thought that was strange. But what I could find indicates your grandmother and your father lived as slaves for the Hutts, later your mother was freed and married Cleig Lars and became mother to Owen," Luke nodded to himself, finally satisfied to understand his relationship to his uncle.

"The trail runs cold there for many years, than suddenly I found an old Holonet report about an entire village of Sandpeople that were slaughtered. Apparently they had kidnapped your grandmother, and had murdered several other people. The news didn't elaborate, but they suspected it was someone close to Shmi who did it-namely a son who had been away for ten years."

True stopped talking and Luke sat for a moment digesting what he'd been told. Why had his father been gone for ten years? Why did it matter if a whole village of Sandpeople were slaughtered? They were vicious and ruthless beings. Almost immediately Luke realized this was part of what people had been whispering about behind his back for so long. Luke felt resentment towards the other farmers and people in town who knew more about his own family than he did.

"What else," Luke prompted, louder and more forcefully then he meant to be.

When he was met with silence, Luke dreaded what else she might have discovered.

"Well-," True started with obvious reluctance.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the cave. Luke and True covered their faces with their hands, trying to ease the pain of the sudden light assaulting their eyes. Biggs, Winn, Fixer and the nameless girl all stirred with the sudden light, complaining about the brightness.

As his eyes adjusted, Luke blinked, looking to the mouth of the cave. He was supremely relieved to see a silhouetted figure quickly shoveling huge amounts of sand from the entrance. The day outside was still bright, _so the suns must not have set_, Luke thought happily. He and True rose and started towards the cave mouth.

"Thanks a lot!" Luke exclaimed as they approached the hooded figure. But as Luke spoke, the figure stopped digging and laying the shovel on the top of the lowered mound of sand, the figure turned and disappeared.

"Hey!" Luke yelled, jogging the remaining distance to where the sand drift started. But the figure was gone leaving behind only footprints and the shovel.

Luke sighed and began enlarging the hole at the top so they could climb out and set about getting home.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke and the others dug themselves out of the cave and headed back towards the top of the canyon. The trail was thick with sand, and the going was tough.

They finally crested the rim of the canyon, tired and sweaty, only to find a perfectly flawless and empty landscape before them. For a moment Luke felt panic-his beloved skyhopper seemingly buried.

The twin suns were slowly sinking in the sky, casting long, distorted shadows of the five youths. They stood atop the wall of the canyon, staring at the vast expanse before them.

"How the blazes are we supposed to get back to civilization?" Luke heard Fixer hiss.

Luke turned his back to the suns, his shadow falling before him. As he raised his hands to his head in frustration he caught a glimpse of something sticking out of the sand.

Luke started towards the sight, hearing the others question after him. Ignoring their inquiries, Luke fell to his knees near the protrusion, and began digging around it; excitement building as he realized it was his skyhopper.

"Help me," he said to no one in particular. True and Biggs dropped down and started trying to dig sand out from around the exposed dorsal wing of the tri-winged ship. It was a losing battle. The sand was falling back in faster than they could remove it.

"This is pointless, Luke. We aren't getting anywhere," True said, stopping.

Luke sighed and stopped as well, though somewhat reluctantly. He stared at the pitiful hole in the ground where they had attempted to unearth his skyhopper.

"Like you could dig out all that sand around your precious ship," Fixer laughed, "Genius!"

Luke resisted the urge to punch Fixer in the face, instead resigning himself to glare at him.

"He does have a point," True said under her breath.

Luke whipped his head, his ears unbelieving.

"Well, how are we going to get back?" She said, almost apologetically.

Luke sighed, then stood up and surveyed the desert horizon once again.

"I guess we start walking," Luke said.

Using the canyon mouth as orientation, Luke started in the direction of the Lars Homestead. True fell in step with Luke and Biggs appeared his other side. Luke glanced back and saw Winn just behind while Fixer and the other girl followed some distance behind her.

They marched on and the suns fell deeper in the darkening sky. Luke never realized how far it really was back to the moisture farm, and he began to realize that they wouldn't make it in time.

The first sun sank below the horizon with the second very soon to follow. Luke stopped, not sure he wanted to continue in the dark. His uncle's warnings about sandpeople suddenly didn't seem so silly. At this notion, thoughts of his grandmother flashed through his mind. Luke wondered about what True had told him. Uncle Owen had never really said how Luke's grandmother had died, but now it made so much sense and explained his uncle's fear and apprehension regarding the nomadic beings.

"Why are we stopping?" Biggs inquired.

"I think we should stay here, we might run into-," Luke started, but was cut off by the shrieking voice of the girl hanging on Fixer's arm.

"Look! Over there!"

Luke followed the pointing finger of the girl, and saw a beam of light in the distance. Soon the unmistakable sounds of the Lars' old V-35 landspeeder met Luke's ears and he felt remarkable joy at the sound.

It was only moments before the large, rusty speeder was upon them. Luke's Uncle Owen was behind the controls, his face contorted in a deep frown.

"Lucky this was in the garage," he said to Luke as the kids all climbed aboard spouting thanks and gratitude at the rescue. Luke nodded in response, feeling a little let down at the apparent apathy towards the situation.

After everyone had been dropped off, Luke and Owen were alone in the speeder heading back to the homestead.

"Your aunt is worried," Owen said, his eyes never leaving the desert before them.

Luke, while sorry his aunt was upset wondered absently if his uncle had worried about him at all. But Luke pushed his feelings of neglect away, focusing on the questions that had been plaguing him since he'd talked to True in the cave.

"Uncle Owen," Luke paused, than swallowing hard he forged ahead keeping his eyes on his feet. "Was my grandmother killed by sandpeople?"

Luke felt the landspeeder lurch. Turning, Luke found his uncle staring at him, his face pale and his eyes wide with a look of fear. When he realized Luke was looking at him, Owen quickly faced forward again, color slowly reappearing in his cheeks.

"Who told you that," he demanded, and angry fear evident in his voice.

"It doesn't matter who told me. Is it true?" Luke answered, feeling his own anger and resentment towards his uncle resurface. There was no way his uncle was going to divert his questions this time. Luke wanted answers.

Owen didn't answer for a long moment. Luke watched him; certain he was witnessing a battle of wills within his uncle. Finally, as they approached the warm lights of the homestead, Owen sighed. Stopping the speeder he dropped his hands from the controls. Still staring straight ahead, he confirmed what Luke had really hoped hadn't been true.

"Yes, it's true," he finally said.

"When?" Luke asked, desperate for more information now that he was finally getting answers.

"Maybe 25 years ago," Owen sighed, the reluctance to answer evident in his tone.

"Was my father here when it happened?" Luke fired back at his uncle.

Owen looked at Luke, complete surprise on his face. "Why would you ask that?" He said and for the first time Luke read real sadness in his uncle's weathered features.

Luke just shrugged and stared expectantly back.

Owen opened his mouth to answer but Beru suddenly appeared out the door of the homestead, her cries of joy piercing the night and interrupting Owen and Luke's moment of truth.

After many hugs and tears of gladness, Beru treated Luke to a dinner of his choosing and though he fought it like mad, Luke found himself exhausted soon after so he headed for bed. He was glad this day was over but still he brooded over his buried skyhopper. He wondered fleetingly if there was any way to dig it out.

As he was about to put out the light Luke remembered something else he wanted to ask his uncle. It was about the cloaked man. Silently cruising down the hall to the living area, Luke stopped as he heard his aunt and uncle talking in hushed voices.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later," Luke heard his Aunt Beru say.

There was silence. Luke heard his blood rushing through his ears as he took short, quiet breaths.

"He shouldn't ever have to know about it. That's my point. And now questions have come to him about his father. Yes, Luke asked me about him," Luke heard Owen say softly, once again detecting great sadness in his uncle's usually gruff and gravelly voice.

"Did you tell him anything?" Beru's voice sounded fearful.

"No! You came out just as I was about too. But I don't think we'll be able to divert him much longer," Luke heard Owen stand up. Retreating a few steps back into the hall, Luke listened again, hearing his uncle's heavy steps as he paced the floor.

"This is all wrong. While I'm glad that Luke was brought to us, I wish the rest of it could be erased from all memory and time. It makes me nervous to know that man is out there, lurking around, hiding under that cloak," Owen now sounded angry.

Luke wondered what he meant. _Was the cloaked man his father? Where was he brought from? Hadn't he been born here?_

"You know he feels responsible. He feels obligated to look after Luke, to make sure he's safe," the reasonable voice of Beru responded.

_Responsible?_ _Responsible for what?_

Luke crept forward again, anxious for more information; more clues about his mysterious parentage.

"He should feel responsible. Luke would have a father if that man hadn't roped him into that…that…life," Owen was close to yelling.

"Owen, please! Luke'll hear," Beru hushed her enraged husband.

Luke shook his head. _So the cloaked man wasn't his father, but what life was Uncle Owen referring too?_

"I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hide the truth. It's closing in on us. And him and his blasted dream of going to the Academy. I can't keep promising him one more semester. Soon, he'll be of age, and I won't be able to stop him. I don't think he realizes…," Owen trailed off.

Luke stood in the hall, his mind racing. _Going to the Academy had relevance to his father? What truth were they hiding from him?_

"There's nothing we can say to prevent him from following his dream of becoming a pilot. Owen, there's no way to win this. Either we tell him and risk losing him, or we let him go and risk losing him," Beru's soft voice carried into the hall where Luke still stood, his own heart battling conflicting emotions.

Part of him wanted to rush the room and demand to know what they meant by their statements, but another part of him was fearful of what they were hiding. It would have to be pretty bad if they wouldn't tell him.

"One or the other will happen. I can feel it," Luke heard Beru add.

Luke heard his uncle sigh.

"Where did the time go? It feels like just yesterday that Luke was a tiny infant, left in our care. Now he's a young man, on the verge of making a life for himself. Why am I so scared?"

Luke couldn't believe his ears. _Was his uncle crying?_

"It's because you love him. You love him like he was yours and mine. And in a way, he is. Don't be scared, Owen. I have faith and I trust that Luke will know the right path when it's laid before him," Beru soothed Owen.

Luke, unable to take any more, crept back to his room mentally making note of pointed questions he'd be asking his aunt and uncle very soon. He was tired of the secrets and the half-truths. He needed to know where he came from.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke spent that night in a sleep fraught with dreams of flying sand and cryptic, faceless people taunting him about what they knew of his past.

The twin suns were just rising over the horizon when Luke finally gave up on sleep and crept out of his room. He heard his aunt and uncle moving around in the kitchen. Bypassing them for now Luke silently left the homestead, leaving a quick note and taking the old V35 landspeeder and heading out towards the Dune Sea.

The morning was slightly chilled. The blue sky was so bright it was almost painful to the eye. Both suns had risen and were set low in the sky as Luke pulled his landspeeder up to the domed abode of the mysterious Ben Kenobi.

The air on the edge of the Dune Sea was calm and silent. The sandstorm had apparently passed this high area by with minimal damage. Luke could see only a few small drifts of sand along the base of the small structure.

Slowly climbing out of the speeder, Luke stood in place and turned in a slow circle. There was no movement or sign of life anywhere. Luke turned his sights towards the dingy home of the secretive hermit. The windows were open air and the door was hanging wide open. Luke could hear his breathing loud in his ears as he slowly moved towards the seemingly empty dwelling.

The rising suns were to Luke's side, and as he approached the door, he crossed into the dark shadow of the building. Luke paused, allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. A few more steps and Luke was on the threshold. Raising his hand he rapped his knuckles on the doorjamb, the sound falling empty in the still air. The small residence was dim within, despite the bright sun washing it with its morning rays.

"Hello?" Luke called softly, "Anyone home?"

No answer greeted Luke's calls, just silent, eerie stillness. Luke, feeling like he shouldn't be where he was, backed up from the door into the warming sunlight.

He stood outside staring at the open door and the dark shadows beyond. He wanted to go in and snoop around. But something about this place was uncomfortable, almost painful. As if there was a heavy gloom blanketing him Luke, who had felt angry and frustrated last night, now felt a growing sadness as he replayed the words he'd overheard his aunt and uncle say.

"_You know he feels responsible. He feels obligated to look after Luke, to make sure he's safe," _

"_He should feel responsible. Luke would have a father if that man hadn't roped him into that…that…life,"_

Luke stood in place for a very long time mulling over what this meant. Slowly the twin suns gained height in the sky and the day grew warmer. There was still no sound, no stirring from the small hut of Ben Kenobi.

Luke, still feeling oddly detached from reality, suddenly remembered what the day was. Biggs was leaving for the Imperial Academy. Hazarding one last glance back at the deserted dwelling, Luke hopped into the older model speeder and took off towards Anchorhead and the farewell party that Huff Darklighter was sure to be holding for his beloved son.

* * *

Luke arrived at the Darklighters among the masses of moisture farmers and other merchants from Anchorhead. Huff Darklighter knew a lot of people, and many of these people were genuinely sorry to see Biggs leave.

Luke followed the crowd of people and entered the Darklighter's sprawling compound. In the center of the large homestead was an open air court, and this was where the majority of the well-wishers were gathered. Luke circled the area looking for Biggs. He didn't see him the first time around, but he did catch a glimpse of Camie. She ignored him and made a point to hang all over the young man she was talking too. Luke sighed and shook his head. _Girls,_ he thought as he focused on searching out his friend.

Finally, as he entered the middle of the courtyard he caught sight of Biggs hovering near the food table. There were several older women around him, mother-types who were fawning and offering advice on surviving away from home.

"Luke!" Biggs' eyes brightened as he pulled himself away from the women, all of whom watched him go with sad looks and whispers.

"Hey Biggs," Luke said, shaking his friend's outstretched hand in greeting.

"Some party, eh?" Biggs looked around at all the people gathered, and Luke followed example.

"Yeah, who knew so many people cared," he replied.

"Oh, they don't care. They're just afraid of what my father might do if they don't show support for his only son leaving for the Academy," Biggs smiled at Luke.

"Your aunt and uncle come too?" Biggs questioned after a moment.

Luke shook his head.

"Ah, well. Owen Lars never liked me much to begin with," Biggs shrugged.

"He doesn't like the Empire," Luke corrected. Owen equated Huff Darklighter, the Imperial Academy, and everything that didn't fit into his tidy moisture-farm-routine as the enemy, and part of the Empire.

"Well, have you told him that I'm only using the Academy as a way to get off this planet? That I have no intention of fighting for the Empire?" Biggs questioned.

"Yes, I have," Luke paused, than spoke the words he'd been rehearsing the entire trip over. "I hope you'll keep your sense about you while you're there. I imagine that it would be easy to get caught up in the whole mantra and mission of the Empire. Just be sure you're still the same Biggs next year when I arrive," Luke examined his friend closely.

"Luke, don't worry. I have no intention of aligning myself with the Empire," the two young men exchanged nervous smiles.

"Luke, Biggs, come get something to eat," Luke heard the calming, soft voice of Silya Darklighter call.

Luke realized he hadn't eaten a thing since last night, and at the thought of food his stomach rumbled quite loudly. Biggs offered a chuckle then led the two of them to the table where a grand spread was laid out. Luke feasted on foods he'd never see his aunt and uncle serve and laughed and joked with Biggs and the other young people gathered (Luke was glad to find out that no one had lost their life in the sandstorm).

As the suns started their downward journey towards the opposite horizon, Luke said his final goodbye's to his friend. The two young men, disregarding the crowds around them, embraced and promised to keep in touch.

As Luke departed for home he felt the blanket of gloom he'd left at the edge of the Dune Sea descend on him once again. For a moment Luke considered heading back into town and finding True. He felt like he needed to talk to her, to tell her what he'd overheard his aunt and uncle talking about. But respect for his aunt and uncle overpowered his want to see True. He couldn't worry them again.

Luke returned to the Lars Homestead to find his uncle outside working on a vaporator. Owen gave Luke a passing glance, but didn't say anything. Luke paused near his uncle, thousands of questions overtaking his thoughts. But Luke couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and ask any so he made his way inside-taking refuge in the garage where he'd spent so much time imagining a life beyond that which he lived on Tatooine.

What felt like hours later Luke heard his aunt calling him for dinner. Luke joined his aunt and uncle at the table and the trio ate in silence. As dinner neared an end, Luke mustered strength and started a conversation he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"I heard you talking last night. About me and about my father…" Luke let his voice fade as he watched the color drain from his uncle's shocked face. It was a moment before Owen Lars could recover his composure.

"What did you hear?" he asked in a low, growling voice.

"Not much," Luke replied, starting to feel angry himself. It wasn't right that his uncle became so angry every time Luke asked a question about his past. He had a right to know who he was and where he came from.

"But I heard you talking about how that old guy, Ben Kenobi, and my father knew each other, and that the reason my father isn't here is because of him," Luke threw all his cards on the table, hoping for something in return.

Luke watched his uncle exchange a look with Beru. But neither spoke.

"I have a right to know where I come from. Who I am," Luke added, hoping to appeal to his aunt and uncle's sensibilities.

"You father was friends with that old wizard. They left Tatooine together, and when the Clone Wars began your father got a job as a pilot on a spice freighter. He was flying near the core when his ship got caught in the crossfire of an intense battle. All aboard were killed. That old man-," Owen Lars stopped, taking several deep breaths, "-that old man was with your mother. Your father was on his way to you when it happened. A short time later your mother died and Kenobi brought you to us."

Luke stared slack-jawed, hungry for more information. "My mother-who was she?"

Owen didn't answer, instead eating the last bites of Jutt-fruit pie still on his dessert plate.

"We don't know Luke," Beru answered this time. "Ben never told us about her. Just that she had passed and you needed us to care for you."

Luke looked into his aunt's eyes, sensing there was something she wasn't saying, but unable to determine what that might be.

Luke opened his mouth, ready to delve into questions about his father, but was silenced by his uncle.

"No more questions. You birth parents are dead. There's no sense in living in the past. Nothing can be done about it, so focus on the now. Tomorrow we need to head into Anchorhead for new parts for the three vaporators in the far east field. Be ready early," Owen barked as he stood quickly and swiftly walked out of the room.

Luke followed Owen's exit, his eyes finally resting on Beru. She sat with her hands neatly folded before her, a sad sympathetic smile on her gentle face.

"There'll be time for questions later. Small steps, Luke, one question at a time," Beru smiled reassuringly and Luke nodded and returned the smile. He felt a little better, certain that he would get answers even if it took him a year of questions at one a day.

Luke rose as Beru started clearing the table and headed towards the garage pausing at the entryway, the sound of fading repulsor engines drawing him out into the darkening night.

Both suns had set. The large moon, always full in the sky, cast harsh shadows. Luke emerged from the doorway cautiously. But as he took a step out onto the cool, hard floor of the desert he felt his heart leap into his chest in surprise and happiness.

It was his skyhopper, parked perfectly as if nothing had happened. Luke jogged towards it, the ships surfaces shimmering in the pale light of the moon. Luke ran his hands over the exterior feeling for dents or scratches. Satisfied the vehicle was unscathed Luke straightened and looked out into the darkness of the surrounding desert. He knew he wouldn't see who had returned the ship but he had a feeling the person who'd returned it was watching him. Luke raised his hands in thanks, and grinning he jogged back to the entryway, taking another look over his shoulder at the vehicle he'd been certain was lost and buried for good.

Luke disappeared back into the homestead, unaware of the shadowy figure hovering just behind the nearest moisture vaporator.


	12. Chapter 12

"Luke!"

Rolling over on his bunk, Luke groaned loudly in protest.

"Luke! Get up!"

Yawning, Luke reluctantly sat up and ran his hands through his messy, sandy blond hair. _It couldn't be time to get up already, _he thought.

"Luke! Let's go!" Owen Lars' weathered face appeared in the doorway of Luke's room.

Still yawning, the young farmboy slid out of bed and dressed, meeting his uncle in the hall minutes later. Luke was annoyed. He didn't want to spend his day in Anchorhead looking for a few scrap parts. He felt his uncle was unfairly punishing him for all the racing he'd been doing.

"We have a lot to get done today; let's go."

Luke silently followed Owen outside, casting harsh glances his way. They climbed into the old V35 landspeeder, Owen grumbling under his breath.

"What was that, Uncle Owen?"

Owen didn't respond for a moment as he stared at Luke as if he was trying to figure out who he was.

"I said, whoever returned your skyhopper should have brought the other landspeeder back too," Owen finally answered as he accelerated the old speeder.

Luke didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say that would make his uncle feel any better. Luke had no idea who had returned the skyhopper in the first place.

Arriving in Anchorhead, they found it already bustling, even though it was early morning. There were moisture farmers from the surrounding regions, shopping for repair parts, hiring labor, and trying to sell their shares.

For those farmers without contracted buyers, selling could be difficult. The Lars' sold their harvest to a broker who made more off reselling but the Lars' were guaranteed a sale and a price, and Luke knew his uncle liked those conditions.

Owen pulled in at the end of a row of parked landspeeders-each in varying condition of wear-and he led the way as they entered the supply depot where they came for their replacement parts. The shop was packed with farmers and Owen sighed loudly, expressing his impatience with the noisy crowd.

Luke sighed as well, and followed as Owen moved to stand in place in the winding line of customers. Luke secretly enjoyed examining the different pieces of machinery, trying to figure out how each piece worked in the larger picture.

The shop, **The Anchorhead Depot**, was where everyone in the region came for replacement parts for moisture farming equipment. They had the largest supply, and usually the best prices. The shop was run out of an old ramshackle building that looked as if it would fall down if hit by a slight breeze. Appearances were deceiving, however, and the structure, thus far, had withstood the elements.

Inside the depot it was a mechanics dream. Shelves lined every single wall to the ceiling, and were also lined up on the floor space, creating a maze of overwhelming proportions as every shelf was piled with parts and pieces for moisture farming. On the back wall was a counter that ran the length of the building, and behind that counter were more shelves stacked high with even more parts. Also behind the counter were three of the shop owner's sons, running orders and selling parts to all the farmers of the region.

"Luke, go find a recycler. One to fit the Yig Model vaporator," Owen suddenly barked at Luke, angrily eying the length of the line.

Luke nodded reluctantly and wove his way through the scruffy farmers, eliciting hard looks and knocks upside his head as he bumped and excused himself through the cramped shop. He finally found the shelves of recyclers near the front of the line.

Luke was concentrating on his search for the Yig Model recycler when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He paused, turning very slowly and was quite surprised to find himself face to face with True. He felt his face relax as a stupid grin formed.

"Luke, I thought that was you," True smiled.

"What are you doing here? You don't have a farm!" Luke questioned, immediately feeling stupid for blurting out such a dumb statement.

True shrugged. "No. My father, as I told you, is a creator. He's working on something new that requires some of the parts sold only here. So, here we are," she smiled at him again but Luke's face darkened in response.

"Your father is here?" He asked, peeking around True as if he would know who the man was if he saw him.

"Don't worry, Luke. Everything is fine," Luke returned his eyes to True's face, but he thought her smile seemed more forced.

Luke offered a slight smile, touching her upper arm in a gesture of comfort and caring. True's face relaxed as she reached up to grasp Luke's hand, and holding it in her own the two teens stared at each other-the busy shop disappearing around them, if only for a moment.

"Luke!"

Cringing, Luke looked away from True's pale blue eyes and saw his Uncle Owen coming towards them. Many of the men in the winding line were watching with interest, Owen's yell silencing the shop for a moment. Several of the waiting farmers were trying to hide smiles, while others stared at Luke and True with distrust and disgust.

"I had to ask Kit Luwet to hold my spot in line. What are you doing standing around?" Owen, very frustrated, seemed not to see True standing right next to him.

"Hello, Mr. Lars," True spoke up, while Luke stared dumbly at his uncle.

Owen started at the sound of True's voice, and forcing a smile that resembled a grimace of pain more than a grin of pleasure, he nodded in acknowledgment.

"True," he croaked.

The three of them stood there for a moment, True still gripping Luke's hand tightly. The rest of the shop must have decided the show was over and the noise level increased to previous levels as the men waiting lost interest in the little scene before them.

"Luke, get the recycler and le-," Owen began but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"True! Who are your friends?"

A large man with a full head of bushy blond hair came up behind True. He placed his large, neatly manicured hands on her shoulders and immediately True released Luke's hand. Luke watched as True's expression faltered and her eyes became somewhat guarded and fearful.

"Owen Lars," Owen offered his weathered, calloused hand to the stranger.

"Lars, you own the acreage out near the Dune Sea, nice property," the man grasped Owen's hand, his large hand engulfing it. "Fell Knightley, True's father," he smiled, his eyes moving to Luke.

"Is this your son?" he asked, releasing Owen's hand and indicating towards Luke.

"My nephew, Luke Skywalker," Owen responded.

Fell nodded slowly and reached out to shake Luke's hand. His eyes were staring straight into Luke, a strange smile on his face.

Luke nodded and forced a smile that he hoped was convincingly friendly while he let his hand be grasped and shook by a man who represented everything he and his uncle hated.

True's eyes had changed from fearful to sad and pleading, but Luke didn't know what she wanted him to do. She opened her mouth to say something but before she formed a single word her father was once again speaking, his voice loud and commanding.

"True, we should be going. I think Mr. Lars here, and Luke, probably have some work to do today. Good day, gentlemen," Fell gave a slight bow, catching Luke and Owen by surprise. They reciprocated the action, and Luke felt like a complete idiot doing it.

Luke and True said a silent goodbye and then they were gone; Fell pulling True behind him and disappearing into the mass of humanity in the shop.

"Nice man," Owen said. Luke considered telling his uncle what he knew of Fell Knightley, but then decided against it. He didn't want to start another fight with his uncle and he didn't want to run the risk of being forbidden to see True again.

Awhile later, after resuming their place in line and purchasing the additional parts they needed to repair the condensers and vaporators, they were once again in the old V35 heading back to the farm Owen Lars had inherited from his father.

They rode in silence, Luke lost in thoughts of True, curious about her behavior in the shop, but mostly wondering when they might reenact the moment they had shared in the cave-a kiss.

"Are you and that True-girl-ah…close?" Owen asked, breaking the silence of the trip.

Luke turned to his uncle his mouth agape, almost disbelieving that he was being asked that question, especially by his uncle.

"We're friends," Luke responded guardedly, offering nothing more personal.

Owen simply nodded and though he appeared to want to say more, he didn't. The remainder of the trip back to the homestead they were again silent, which suited Luke fine.

* * *

It was the middle of the night; that much Luke could tell. He couldn't remember what had awakened him. _Had it been a dream? _He tried desperately to remember. Then he heard it; a soft thud just outside the door to his room. The silence following was deafening.

Luke sat up in his bunk, his thoughts traveling to his aunt and uncle down the hall, wondering if they were murdered in their bunk. He strained to listen, but all he heard was the rushing of the blood pulsing through his veins. He sat frozen. He had no idea what to do, or if there was anything he could do.

Silently slipping off his bunk, Luke pulled a utility tool from his belt lying on the floor and backed against the wall. The door to Luke's bunk slowly slid open and Luke, gripping the weapon tightly, raised it over his head ready to strike the intruder.

Slowly a shadowed head leaned into the room and Luke tensed his muscles preparing to attack. He stopped when the intruder spoke; a soft, female voice that Luke recognized immediately.

"Luke?"

Unaware that he'd been holding his breath, Luke exhaled loudly and dropped the utility tool to the floor, creating a loud thud. The shadow in the doorway turned Luke's direction and Luke reached forward, pulling True into the room and sliding the door shut again.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" he asked in a flustered whisper. He was suddenly very aware that he was half naked, dressed only in his sleeping bottoms.

"I followed one of my father's men here." True paced the tiny room; "I was afraid things would go this way," she added as she seated herself on Luke's bunk.

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned, uneasy about what the answer might be.

But there was no answer. Luke moved and sat next to True on the bunk.

"Why is he interested in my uncle's farm?" He pressed.

"He's not interested in the farm; it's you," True said. Luke straightened his back, more confused than ever.

"What? Me? Why?"

"This is my fault. I tried. I hoped your uncle wouldn't say your name," True continued, turning her head to look at Luke.

"My name? What does my name have to do with anything?" Luke asked, perplexed.

"Please don't ask," she turned her head to Luke and he could see her eyes glistening in the dark. "I never thought-," she started, than stopped and put her hands to her face.

Luke, feeling as much the awkward teenage boy that he was, had no idea what to do. He didn't have to dwell on the decision long however, as True suddenly embraced him tightly. Her tears were hot against Luke's bare skin. He gently returned the embrace, wanting to question her further but afraid of upsetting her more. Luke held her until her tears subsided and her breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry. There's just so much you don't know, and so much I feel you should know; but should I tell you? It may put you in more danger than you already are. I was able to stop the man who came tonight and I'll do whatever I have to, to stop my father," True spoke with conviction as she pulled back from Luke.

Their faces were inches apart, and Luke felt her light breath on his face. Her statements had strengthened his burning questions, but he found his mind singular in its intention. He wanted to kiss her.

"I'm afraid of what-," she started again, but Luke didn't let her finish. Their lips met and Luke felt her tension melt away as they melted into one.

* * *

"What should we do with him?"

Luke and True were standing in the hall just outside Luke's room. The man that had broken into the Lars' homestead was lying dead in the hall, the soft thud Luke had heard had been him falling to the floor.

Luke had checked and found his aunt and uncle soundly sleeping. Their room was located further down the hall, and with all the excitement they had not stirred.

"Do you think you can help me carry him up?" Luke asked, turning to True. She had calmed down considerably, and Luke decided to hold off on his questions until the next day.

"Sure," True responded, and the two of them grabbed either end of the dead man, Luke grasping the upper body, True carrying the legs. They slowly moved towards the entryway out to the top, where Luke found the locking mechanism of the door had been tampered with.

Luke and True crossed the dark desert floor. The light issued by the stars cast deep blue shadows. They struggled to carry the body to Luke's skyhopper where they, very gracelessly, lifted the body into the cockpit of the vehicle.

"Wait for me," Luke said to True as he climbed into his beloved skyhopper.

Luke directed his skyhopper towards Beggar's Canyon, intent on burying this man in the cave that he and the others had used as shelter from the sandstorm. It felt a little eerie for Luke, steering through the darkened desert with a dead body. Adding that to the fear of sandpeople that had been instilled in Luke since he was old enough to know the difference and it made for a fairly stressful journey.

Approaching the dark canyon, Luke was awed to fly in it blindly. It was as if the light from the distant stars couldn't reach the bottom of the canyon. Using his feelings, Luke stopped when he felt he was close, and exiting his skyhopper he was impressed with himself to see that he was in precisely the right spot; the cave entrance appearing like a black hole in the grayish canyon wall.

Luke struggled to pull the heavy man from the skyhopper-finding the task more difficult by himself. Straining and grunting, Luke managed to pull the man's upper body out of the skyhopper before he had to stop and catch his breath.

"A little late for a race through Beggar's Canyon, isn't it?"

Luke, who had been resting his head against the side of the skyhopper, spun around so quickly he almost fell from the sudden dizziness.

The shadowy figure raised his hands in a sign of peace. "It's okay. I mean you no harm. Though really I should be the one afraid. You are, after all, apparently trying to get rid of a dead body."

Luke, unsure of how to respond to this new development, gave a nervous laugh.

"Relax, Luke. Let me help," the stranger moved forward, grasped the dead man's body and seemingly without effort, pulled him from the skyhopper.

"How do you know me?" Luke asked, watching the stranger pull back the heavy hood that was obscuring his features. But as the words left his mouth Luke recognized the man. It was the old wizard his uncle had warned him from seeing; Ben Kenobi.

"I see you got your ship back," the old wizard observed, ignoring Luke's question.

"I know you…," Luke blurted, though he knew they had never formally met. The old man smiled at Luke, then nodded towards the man lying motionless on the canyon floor.

"What's this about?"

"I'm not sure," Luke responded. Though he was somewhat leery about sharing his tale with this man who he'd never spoken to until now, he felt himself oddly comforted by his presence. He felt calmed, like he could trust this man, and before Luke could stop himself he had recalled the entire tale from when he first saw True until this moment.

"And now I know it was you who dug us out of the cave too, wasn't it?" Luke asked after the tale was told.

The old man offered a slight nod, but his expression didn't change from one of pensive thought. Luke watched as he absently stroked his gray beard with one hand and stared at the man dead on the ground.

"Luke, you must go. I will take care of this man. Go home, and say nothing to your Uncle. I'll take care of everything," Ben Kenobi suddenly spoke, laying his heavy hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke stared at the old man, unsure.

"Go," Ben prodded, more gently.

Luke stood his ground for a moment longer, than climbed reluctantly into his skyhopper and sped back to the homestead as fast as he dared.


	13. Chapter 13

For two days Luke neither heard from, nor saw any sign of True. On the Lars homestead things were business as usual and there were no more trips into Anchorhead by Owen or Luke. Owen was less grumpy now that Luke had no one to race Beggar's Canyon, and Luke was relieved that so far no one had come around asking after the man that True had clubbed in the hall outside his room.

Having not seen True for days, Luke worried that maybe she had taken the brunt of the fall for the missing man. On the second day, after his chores were done, Luke headed out to Beggar's Canyon. He breathed deeply of relief that no one was there, and stopped his skyhopper near the mouth of the canyon where he followed, on foot, the trail down to the spot where he had brought the mystery man's body a few days earlier. Searching the wall of the canyon Luke found the cave where he had left the body in the possession of that old hermit.

Entering the cool darkness of the cavern, Luke felt the tug of claustrophobia and didn't remember the space being quite so small. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and Luke scanned the cave. He saw no sign of the body, or anything that would indicate anyone had been here.

Instead of feeling reassured, Luke felt increased uneasiness, especially at trusting the old man, Ben Kenobi, to take care of things for him.

* * *

Luke, back from his short trip to the canyon, found himself tinkering with the V35. His mind had been racing, imagining terrible situations involving True, Ben Kenobi, himself and faceless men with blasters and orders from the Empire. None of these imagined scenarios had happy endings. 

Returning to the homestead Luke had absently begun working on the landspeeder, losing himself in the repairs. Slowly the vibrant scenes playing in his mind of the last few weeks faded. The shifter on the V35 was a little sticky anyway, and since the Lars' other landspeeder was still buried in the sand at Beggar's Canyon, Luke was maintaining the older one so there would be another reliable vehicle available other than the skyhopper.

"Luke, one of the droids out in the east field isn't responding. Would you go out and bring it in?"

Luke looked up as his uncle appeared in the doorway of the garage.

"Sure," Luke stood and dropped the hyperdrill on the workbench.

Moments later Luke was back in his skyhopper and swiftly he arrived at the furthest edge of the east field where he saw G4-P4, first droid his uncle ever purchased, on its side in the sand. Luke jumped from his skyhopper and righted the gray and yellow droid; performing preliminary checks it for any serious malfunctions.

"Hmmm…that's weird," Luke said softly to himself, finding nothing wrong with the G4 unit other than the main power switch, which had been switched off.

"Talking to yourself now?"

A wide-eyed, startled Luke spun on his heels so fast he lost his balance and fell on his rear in the loose sand.

True, who was standing next to Luke's skyhopper, laughed as she moved forward, her hands outstretched to help. Luke accepted her assistance with an embarrassed, forced smile.

"You turned Geefour off?" Luke asked as he brushed off his clothes and nodded towards the droid.

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you," True's amusement at Luke's bumbling fall faded fast and her tone became somber.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, as the unease he'd fought all day reared its ugly head again, its power increased exponentially.

"I'm leaving," True answered after a moment of silence, avoiding Luke by staring at her hands, which were fumbling with the zipper of her jacket.

"What? Why? Now?" Luke stuttered, eliciting a tiny, lopsided smile from True, who still was not meeting Luke's hard gaze.

"Yes, today; right now in fact. I am leaving Tatooine, but I had to say goodbye…" True kept her eyes on the ground and Luke continued to stare at her, his mouth slack with shock and disbelief.

"But…why?" Luke finally managed to ask.

True sighed heavily as she shook her head, a small tendril of blond hair falling over her face. Luke stared at that tendril and the rays of sunlight dancing upon its shimmering, golden strands.

"Turns out my sneaky peek into the databanks for information wasn't so sneaky after all. Palloe's father found us. He was able to trace my father's holo-signal back here. The night I was here with you he and his minions came and took my parents," True paused, and speaking so softly Luke barely made out the words, added, "at least I think they did; I haven't seen them since that day," True stopped, her breath rattling nervously in her throat.

Luke fought to accept the words she was saying, but he found himself unable to tear his eyes from the hypnotic dance of that one loose tendril of hair.

"All I know is my parents are gone," True continued as she gulped a breath of air, "and I've been staying out here, trying to figure out what to do. I haven't gone back home since that night because I pretty well know someone is there-waiting for me."

True raised her head finally, and the tendril of hair that had captured Luke's attention, seeming to glow, fell back into shadow and breaking the spell.

"I snuck back into my house that night, after I left you, and barely made it out before they knew I was there. I guess the good thing about all this is my father never had the chance to follow through with his man. And he can't hurt you now either. I just hope the people looking for me don't realize…," True trailed off and Luke, who still couldn't quite wrap his mind around any of this, snapped to attention as he realized she meant him and his past, his ancestry; whatever it was that she knew and he didn't.

"You hope they don't realize who I am?" Luke finished questioningly for her, and True just stared back at him, her brow furrowed deeply with pain and concern. Luke might have thought it comical in a different situation.

"I'm sorry I ever met you," True said, ignoring Luke's comment. "I'm sorry for your sake," she added, a single tear slipping from her eye, following a crooked path down her lightly freckled cheek.

Luke reached out to her to wipe the tear away, but True intercepted his hand, grasping it tightly before he could caress her smooth skin. Luke felt a moment's ache in his heart, the need to stroke her cheek almost as desperate as some spice-junkie's need for a fix.

"There is so much you should know, but it's not my place. I know I've said all this before, but I can only hope that your uncle will someday tell you...," Luke opened his mouth to question, but True silenced him with a slight shake of her head. The loose strand of her bright blond hair once again captured his attention, but only for a brief moment, the dancing light had lost its power over him.

True pressed Luke's hand to her chest, where Luke felt her heart pounding strong and fast. His head was dizzy with questions coming so fast and furious he was at a loss to control them as they piled one atop another; questions about his heritage, questions about True, questions about them together. For all the questions though, Luke could only find the words and the voice to formulate one.

"Will I ever see you again?"

True lowered Luke's hand from her chest, and releasing it she backed away a few steps.

"I don't know…I hope so," she beamed, a genuine smile lighting her eyes. Imagined or not Luke thought she faltered and for a moment he allowed himself to hope; her eyes seemed to betray her thoughts. She wanted to stay, Luke knew it. But the moment passed quickly and slowly her smile faded.

Luke felt powerless to stop her as she continued to back away from him, retreating as if he would hurt her. "I've fallen for you. Please know how hard this is for me."

Luke's mouth felt dry as his eyes pricked with the threat of tears. "I…," he paused, composing himself, "Me too." He watched with a heavy heart as True moved further away, her smile returning. Luke was struggling with conflicting emotions. He wanted to run after her, but he wanted to respect her decision. He wished so many things could be different.

Raising her hand in a final goodbye, True turned and started running. Soon she was gone, disappearing beyond the distant sand dunes. Not long after Luke heard the echoes of a repulsor engine and he watched as her ship shot towards the sky. Moments later it was gone from sight. It was then that he allowed himself to cry, saying silently in his mind the words that he'd wished he'd been strong enough to say out loud, _I love you_.

* * *

"You're awful quiet tonight," Beru said softly. They were seated at the dinner table where Luke silently moved his stew around his plate, unable to take a single bite. 

"You're aunt is talking to you," Owen grumbled, shoveling a forkful of food into his own mouth.

Luke offered a half-shrug. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to wallow in his misery. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be invisible at the table.

"Humph…moody kid," Luke heard Owen mumble.

Standing suddenly, Luke almost laughed at the looks of surprise on his aunt and uncle's faces. Owen had another forkful of stew poised in the air, and Beru had her cup of blue milk raised to her lips.

"Going somewhere?" Owen asked, dropping his fork back to his plate of steaming stew.

"Outside," Luke responded, "just for a minute," he quickly added as his uncle opened his mouth-no doubt to argue.

Luke didn't wait for them to respond as he left the confines of the dining area.

On the surface Luke marched across the desert floor, heading for the small rise that rimmed the open air courtyard below. Taking up his usual position Luke could hear the murmur's of conversation from his aunt and uncle below, but he couldn't make out the words. Putting Owen and Beru out of his mind, Luke faced the twin suns, both on their downward journey towards the horizon. They were blood red as they settled in the distance. Luke smiled as he thought of True and somehow he knew she would be okay.

_**

* * *

EPILOGUE **_

No one ever came to the homestead looking for Luke or True, and no one ever asked after the Knightley family-who had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. Owen mentioned the mystery to Luke one day as they repaired yet another vaporator, but Luke averted the inquiry, muttering something about the family moving. Owen never brought the subject up again.

The start of Luke's 18th year brought about new disagreements concerning Luke joining Biggs at the Academy. Owen was still resisting, even though he'd promised Luke. After what felt like a thousand arguments about it, Luke felt his will break and he gave up pushing.

Time passed slowly and thoughts and memories of True plagued Luke as the Lars' prepared for another harvest. But preparations for the harvest were hectic and Luke found himself distracted. Slowly he found himself thinking of her a little less and less. Occasionally he would awake in the middle of the night from random and disjointed dreams of her; finding solace in that she seemed happy in his dreams. That much he could sense and he hoped it was real.

One afternoon as Luke and his uncle were cleaning up after a day's work in the fields, the unmistakable sounds of a Sandcrawler approaching filled the underground homestead. Sighing, Luke stood and without waiting for instruction he headed up the stairs to the desert floor above, hearing his uncle following just behind him.

Luke emerged into the fading daylight and headed towards the Sandcrawler where droids of every imaginable shape and size were milling about on the sandy floor. A Jawa approached Luke and his uncle and as it led them towards the Sandcrawler Luke heard his aunt calling him from the open air courtyard below.

"Luke! Luke!"

Luke parted with his uncle and jogged towards the raised lip of the courtyard.

"Luke, tell uncle if gets a translator be sure it speaks bocce," his aunt called up to him.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice but I'll remind him," Luke replied as he turned and continued towards his uncle.

As Luke approached it seemed business dealings were nearing conclusion and upon overhearing his uncle say they would be taking the red colored R2 unit, Luke crouched to check it out. As much as he would never admit it to his uncle, secretly Luke liked when the Jawas came by with their myriad of droids. It was fascinating to think where each droid had come from and who the previous owners had been…

"Luke!" Luke, still tinkering with the droid, stood and moved towards his uncle and the Jawa. They were standing in front of a very golden droid.

"Take these two over to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner," Owen ordered eliciting a protest from Luke…

_And we all know what happens next._

THE END...or the beginning, depending on your point of view.


End file.
